KH & FNAF Crossover
by FrenzyFeline
Summary: Follow your favorite trio as they get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life! Little do they know that there are more secrets to this place than they could ever imagine. Will they be able to survive at least five nights?
1. The Ad

**The Ad**

The autumn wind blew against the hair of three teenagers as they sat outside the café enjoying each other's company. A girl with long auburn hair laughed at the spiky brown-haired boy's jokes while the other boy with short silver hair rolled his eyes and returned to his newspaper.

"So Kairi, what do you call a three-humped camel?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"I don't know, Sora. What?" Kairi questioned.

"Pregnant!" Both Sora and Kairi were laughing, but stopped when they were certain they heard the silver-haired boy let out a few small chuckles.

Kairi smirked and said sing songy, "Looks like Sora tickled someone's funny bone."

Riku, the silver-haired boy, coughed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, if you say so. So Sora, do you remember about what we said? We promised our parents we'd get jobs."

"Aw, shoot! I completely forgot!" Sora said smacking his head in realization.

"Don't worry, luckily while you two were chit chatting, I was able to find an ad for a job opening." Riku pointed at the newspaper. Sora and Kairi looked over the ad Riku was pointing at.

Sora read aloud, "' _Help Wanted. Offering Job for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ '?"

Kairi's face lighten up with excitement, "Ooh! I remember that place!"

"Wait, isn't it that place with the singing animatronics? Didn't we used to go there when we were little?"

Riku smiled, "That's right! When I first saw the ad I figured we'd want to relive our childhood memories and revisit the pizzeria for old times sake. I thought this would be the perfect job we need, plus I heard the pay is good."

"Great! Then it's settled, we're getting a job at Fazbear's!" Sora said with his usual upbeat attitude.

Kairi smiled and nodded. She turned to Riku, "Is there a number?"

"Yeah. Hold on, let me call them." Riku replied. He got out his cellphone and started dialing the number on the newspaper. He held the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

Eventually someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hi. Listen, I heard there was a job opening for Freddy Fazbear's and me and my friends want to apply."

"..."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sorry, sir. I got a little distracted… So, do you and your friends _really_ want this job?"

Riku was slightly confused. "Um, yeah… We kinda need it."

"Oh, well… Okay, I'll have the manager schedule an interview with you. We'll call you back later this afternoon."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." After that Riku hanged up.

Sora and Kairi looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Sora asked. "What did they say?"

"So, they said that they were going call us later to schedule an interview. But, the person I talked to sounded… distressed."

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other.

"Maybe they were a little busy with something." Kairi guessed.

"Maybe…" Riku thought that he heard the voice of the person on the phone shake a bit when he mentioned about signing up for the job. Though it was probably nothing.

Probably...


	2. The Job

**The Job**

"Well, you three seem legit." The manager said. He called Riku back to schedule a meeting with them and so far, things went pretty smoothly. "Definitely what we're looking for, the perfect night guards. Sadly, it's hard to find good help nowadays."

"How come?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Well… There might have been some… accidents."

"Accidents?" Riku asked.

"Yes, regarding the animatronics. They're not allowed to roam around during the day because of an incident back a long time ago, ever heard of the Bite of '87?"

The trio shook their heads. Neither of them were aware of the incident that took place here, but they also didn't want to know.

"Well, it involved one of the animatronics biting out a customer's frontal lobe. Poor kid…"

The trio felt a sudden shiver down their spines at the thought. An animatronic was able to do that?

"Well, enough drama. C'mon." The manager gestured them to come with him. They were feeling slightly uncertain about this. The manager took the three of them to the stage where the animatronics stood. "I believe you, considering that you used to come here, should recognize who these guys are." He pointed to the three animatronics on the stage, a brown bear with black top hat and bow tie, a yellow chicken with a bib that said,"Let's Eat!", and a purple bunny with a red bow tie.

Sora looked closely at them, "Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie."

"They're just like how we remembered them." Kairi added.

Riku furrowed his brow, "So, they're always stuck here in one place 24/7?"

"No, we prefer to let them roam at night. If we keep them off for too long, their servo motors would lock up and they can't operate."

"I see… So, what exactly happens when they're roaming around at night?"

The manager went stiff. "Uh… perhaps you should listen to the recordings left by the last night guard, since he knows from experience about what they do during the night."

The trio glanced at each other with uncertainty.

Hasty to change the subject, the manager gestured them to come with him again. "Here, let me lead you to your office." The manager led them to the office where they were supposed to be during their night shifts. He handed them a tablet, "You can monitor the cameras from here. Show up in your uniforms, you start at 12 to 6. **Never** leave the office."

"Why?" Kairi questioned.

"Erm, no reason. Just don't leave during your shift."

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku who shrugged.

"Also this place has a limited power supply so whatever you do, **don't** waste it. Close the doors if you need to." The manager scratched his chin in thought, "I think that's everything, you three start tomorrow."

They nodded and the manager smiled, "Welcome to the Fazbear Family."


	3. Night 1: A Bad Feeling

**Night 1: A Bad Feeling**

The trio got to the pizzeria on time wearing their given night guard uniforms. They made it to the office and began their watch. They decided to take turns using the tablet each hour of the night, Sora went first (after winning a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors). The order they agreed on was Sora first, then Riku and then Kairi last, this would continue as a cycle until their shift was over.

"Okay, let the games begin." Sora said while rubbing his hands together. Kairi chuckled, but Riku just rolled his eyes.

" _Yesssss… Let the gamesssss begin indeed…_ "

Sora looked up, "Riku, did you say something?"

Riku shook his head, "No."

"Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head as well.

"Weird… Must've been the wind."

" _You three_ _ **shouldn't have come**_ _**here**_ …"

Kairi jumped, "Whoa! Who's there?"

" _Stay here, and_ _ **death**_ _will sure come…_ "

"Come out and face us!" Riku said drawing out his Keyblade.

" _Don't pretend to act brave, face it you're afraid…_ _ **They all are**_ …"

Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped as they heard loud maniacal (and rather mechanical) laughter.

" _Fools… You have no idea_ _ **what we've been through**_ … _You'll certainly die here_ _ **all alone**_ _, just like the_ _ **rest of us**_ … _You have been warned…_ "

The creepy laughter seem to fade leaving the trio both scared and confused.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Golden Freddy teleported back to Pirate Cove after giving the new night guards a fright.

"I think you did great!" Chica complementing Golden.

"Yeah, they have got to be shaking in their shoes right now." Bonnie agreed.

"Do ye mind? I'm tryin' to get me some shuteye." Foxy said grumpily.

"Aw, c'mon Foxy. Join in! It's not as fun without you." Chica begged.

"Maybe tomorrow, I gotta charge up for tonight."

Golden Freddy shrugged, "Okay, if you say so…"

"So is the boss going to sit and watch the show until it's his 'time to shine'?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, that's what he usually does."

Chica waited long enough, "Alright everyone, enough chatting. Let's play…"

* * *

Sora still felt a little bit shaky after what had just happened, but eventually shrugged it off as nerves. Kairi was still shaken, so she started pacing around and thinking about what the mysterious voice had said. Riku knew that there was something fishy about this, something he couldn't place his finger on. He sighed and said, "Look, I know I'm a little nervous too, but we shouldn't let our fears get the best of us. Here, the manager said that there was some recordings from the previous night guard. Let's just listen to that for the time being."

Riku looked around for the phone. Once he found it he played the message.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."_

"No...skip the boring stuff please!" Sora groaned.

Kairi shushed him.

" _Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

"Wait, what?"

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night."_

"Quirky? What does he mean by that?" Kairi questioned.

" _But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"They never had a bath? No wonder they smelled foul."

" _So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"Reasonable." Riku said.

" _Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Wait, he survived? That's a relief." Sora said.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Say WHAT NOW?!" The three of them said in unison.

" _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Why are you **laughing**? This isn't funny." Kairi said.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ "

"Heh… Feel better?" Riku turned to Sora and Kairi who looked more nervous than they did before. A long silence filled the room.

Sora was the one to speak, "Whoa, hold on. So if those animatronics see us, we're-"

"Please, don't say it." Kairi said shaking her head.

"Alright then, let's just hope that we can get through this night without a hitch." Riku said while handing the tablet to Sora. "Besides, we can defend ourselves by using our Keyblades. Remember?"

"But Riku, we're not allowed to hurt or damage the animatronics. _Remember?_ " Kairi said.

Meanwhile, Sora saw something on the tablet and tried to get their attention "Um, guys-"

"I know but what choice do we have. I don't know about you, but I prefer _not_ to die, thank you."

"Guys-"

"Didn't you hear the message? We have to at least show _some_ respect for them."

"Who's side are you even on?"

"GUYS!"

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora, "What?!"

"Bonnie and Chica are gone." Sora showed the tablet to Riku and Kairi. The only animatronic on the stage was Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think they went?" Kairi wondered aloud.

Riku went to the left side of the office and checked the lights outside the door. "I think I have an idea as to where one of them might be."

Sora and Kairi lifted their heads up only to be startled to see that Bonnie was right outside the door staring straight at them. He didn't move or blink, he just stared.

"OH MY GAWD! Riku close the door, now!" Kairi said obviously frightened.

Riku did as she asked and shut the door. Kairi shivered and laid a hand on her chest as if she had a heart attack.

"Well… That was… creepy." Sora said.

"Maybe we should be more aware to what's going on around here." Riku suggested.


	4. Night 1: Without a Hitch?

**Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know before you read this chapter that Golden Freddy is female in this story. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not official in the actually FNAF games. Sorry, just wanted to inform you so you won't get confused.**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

 **Night 1: Without a Hitch?**

Golden Freddy sighed. She watched the night guards from the vents. This was supposed to be an easy job, waiting for the right time to strike and stuff them into suits. But something was holding Goldie back, for some reason she didn't want to kill the one with the silver hair. It's almost like the first moment she saw him, it felt like something whirred inside of her. Sure she'd kill the other two, but she didn't want to stuff the other one inside a suit. Freddy, her older brother, is not going to like this…

* * *

One hour had passed since they started their watch and it was Riku's turn to hold the tablet. He checked the cameras a few times for the other animatronics, but he made sure not to use it too much. Bonnie left for now so it was okay to open the door. But that was when Chica decided to show up on the other side, spooking the life out of them. The trio tried their best not to waste their energy, but it's hard to save power when the animatronics could spot an open door and walk in at any time.

Riku felt a little uneasy, "Um, guys… Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Yeah, along with the fact that these animatronics are trying to _kill_ us!" Kairi shouted.

Golden Freddy sighed.

Sora looked up, "Did you hear something?"

Golden Freddy grabbed her mouth.

Riku shifted in his seat, "Now, I definitely think we're being watched."

Golden Freddy was nervous, what if they caught her? But then she accidentally caught a whiff of dust in her nose.

 _Don't do it Goldie, don't do i-_

"Atchoo!"

Sora looked up, "Kairi, did you just sneeze?"

"No." Kairi replied.

"Well I hope that it wasn't Riku, it sounded kinda girly."

"Gosh darn it Sora, it wasn't me!" Riku said clenching his fist.

 _So his name is Riku, cute._ Goldie thought.

Sora looked at the clock,"Ooh, 5:59"

"GOLDIE!" Freddy yelled.

 _Oh no, not now! This was just getting interesting._

A musical chime played signaling that it was 6 AM.

The trio ran out of the building and Goldie slumped down in disappointment.

 _Why? Why couldn't the shift be over at_ _ **eight**_ _._

"GOLDIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, FREDDY I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"What are you doing in there?! That vent is only for emergencies!"

"I'm um, watching the night watch- er, I mean guard!"

"Uh huh. Suuuure."

"So what what do you want, Freddy?"

"I was thinking that we should plan out our strategy, so we can kill those night guards before they finish the job."

"Uh, I'm not sure if I want to kill _all_ of them."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" Freddy exploded.

Goldie mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE NIGHT GUARD, OK?!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Goldie quickly covered her mouth.

Freddy narrowed his eyes.

"Goldie, if Animatronics could blush, you would be. Which one are you attached to?"

"The silver-haired one…"

"HIM?! But Bonnie already called dibs on that one!"

"THEN TELL HIM TO LAY OFF!" Goldie snarled. Her teeth lengthened into fangs and her eyes turned murderous.

"Ok." Freddy squeaked.

His little sister was sweet 99% of the time but the other 1%...

"Fine, I guess I'll Bonnie to lay off then."

"Thanks, big bro!" Suddenly Goldie was back to her sweet happy self.

Freddy sighed. He knew he had just dodged a bullet. But he'll have to keep an eye on that night guard, just in case…

* * *

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screeched.

Freddy winced, an angry Bonnie was to be avoided, but an angry _Goldie_ …

Let's just say that an angry Goldie was _way_ worse than an angry Bonnie.

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that your little sister fell in love with the night guard that Bonnie personally picked to get stuffed into a suit?" Chica said.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Freddy said.

"So, the others are fair game for suit-stuffing?" Bonnie said, hopefully.

"Nay, I ain't lettin ye take the girl." Foxy said.

"Why not?" Chica said.

"She be cute."

"How would you know? You were sleeping!"

"I be havin' me own little secrets, lassie!"

"So in other words, you just happen to be watching them too?"

"Aye!"

Chica groaned.

"We can stuff the last one right?" Bonnie said.

"Well…"

"Oh no! Don't tell me you have feelings for _him_ too!" Freddy said.

"What?!"

Bonnie looked very angry. "I'll stuff him! I'll put that night guard in with _Springtrap_!"

A silence fell. No one liked talking about _him._

"Whoa, let's not get crazy." Goldie said.

"Says the animatronic who did the same thing to _me_!" Bonnie said enraged.

"You set fire to my poster! It was justified!"

"He nearly tore me apart!"

"I fixed you, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, using glue and tape totally fixed me alright!"

"Well...the mechanic fixed you!" Goldie said guiltily.

"It took _weeks_!" Bonnie hissed angrily.

"Will you two please stop fighting?!" Chica said.

"Aye, fightin' ain't be going to solve our problem." Foxy agreed.

"What problem?" Bonnie asked as he had completely forgot.

"The night guard problem. _Remember?_ "

"Oh, yeah! Where was I? Right, STUFFING THE BROWN HAIRED ONE IN WITH SPRINGTRAP!"

"For once I actually agree, I don't really like him. His hair is too spiky, he should really get some hair gel to fix that." Goldie said. She shuddered. "He has knife hair. Plus it's a jungle in there. Does he even use a comb?"

"Who knows." Chica said shrugging.

"Well, back to work!" Freddy said. "It's almost 8."


	5. Night 2: Warning

**Night 2: Warning**

"Forget it! There's no way we're going back to that freak show!" Kairi said flailing her legs as Sora and Riku dragged her along.

"We survived the first night, surely we'll last the second." Sora said trying to change her mind.

" _Or_ , we'll die while being forcefully stuffed into suits! I don't know about you, but I'd rather _not_ die!"

"Heh, stole my words." Riku muttered.

"Aw, come on. You said it yourself, Kairi: ' _We promised our parents we'd get jobs_ '."

"We can get another job, Sora!"

"And just wuss out now?" Riku questioned. "We've fought the darkness before, what makes this any different? If we can handle a thousand Heartless, I'm sure we can handle killer animatronics. As long as we're together, nothing can take us down!"

"Wow, Riku. Bravo! Way to be inspirational." Sora said clapping.

"I have my moments."

Kairi sighed, "Alright, you've convinced me. I'm not so sure about this but… Let's do it."

* * *

The trio got inside the office and decided to let Kairi watch the cameras. Kairi was not pleased with this arrangement, but she was willing to put up with it.

There was another recording left by the previous night guard and the trio decided to play it.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._ "

"You don't say." Riku said sarcastically, as he checked to notice Bonnie and Chica were missing.

" _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place._ "

"You don't say." Kairi snorted.

" _You know… Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

"Stage hog?" Sora said, as Kairi started laughing.

" _I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_ "

"YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING?!" Kairi fumed.

"Bipolar." Riku whispered.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course._ "

"Who designed this place?!" Sora asked.

" _I'm not implying that."_

"Of course you aren't Phone Idiot." Kairi said sweetly.

"Again, Bipolar."

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ "

Silence.

"Great, as if three animatronics weren't bad enough. Now, there's one more we have to worry about!"

* * *

In the vents Goldie sighed.

"You came back!" She said softly. She decided, she would freak them out a little more.

She teleported to the vents and put herself in range of the camera.

 _Hello, handsome._

* * *

Riku felt a strange feeling, like he was being watched again. So he checked the cameras and saw a golden bear in the vents. It winked and blew a kiss to the camera. Then it disappeared.

Riku was dumbfounded. "What just… happened?"

Sora looked up from his position behind the desk.

"What? What happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea…"

Kairi looked up from her fetal position next to Sora.

"Well, whatever it was, we shouldn't worry about it now. Let's check Pirate Cove, the guy on the phone said something about another animatronic being there."

"It was Foxy! Foxy was my favorite." Sora said.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! But he kinda scared me a little back then. I wonder what he looks like now…" Kairi wondered.

"Let's just check!" Sora said.

He grabbed the tablet and flipped to Pirate Cove and then let out a strangled scream.

"What? What's wrong?"

Sora didn't speak, only made another strangled noise and dove back under the desk.

"What is going on with you?" Riku asked slightly annoyed. "It's like you've seen a ghost."

"I have!" Sora whimpered.

"Don't exaggerate. It can't be _that_ bad."

He passed the tablet to Riku. "See for yourself!"

It was an open curtain and near the sign was a golden bear. It winked, then disappeared.

 _That bear again?_ Riku thought.

"Uh, that was not Foxy. Or at least, that's not what he usually looks like…" Kairi said.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"What?" Riku said.

"IsawthatbearlastnightandBONNIEISRIGHTTHEREHOLYCRAP!"

"What? Sora, could you _please_ speak more slowly."

Sora took a deep breath. "I saw that bear last night as we left and BONNIE IS RIGHT THERE, HOLY CRAP!"

Riku and Kairi turned their heads to the door which Bonnie was standing right outside of it, staring at them in his usual creepiness like last time. But with one small difference, he was glowering. He had angry eyes and was fuming.

"It will be fun to stuff you in a suit." He said in a angry tone.

Kairi slammed the door shut but ended up getting Bonnie's foot caught.

"OW!" Bonnie yelled. "Now I _really_ want to kill you. Well, all except you. Goldie-" he stopped.

"Ugh. _Freddy_ wants to spare you, silver hair." He said, referring to Riku.

"Huh? Why me?"

"No, no, Bonnie, you said Goldie. Who is this Goldie you speak of?" Kairi asked.

"No one!" Bonnie said yanking his foot free.

The door slammed shut.


	6. Night 2: Something Strange

**Night 2: Something Strange…**

"Well, that was… odd." Kairi said.

"What do you think Bonnie was talking about? Who's Goldy? And why spare Riku and not us?!" Sora said. Riku raised his eyebrow at Sora. He flinched. "Not that we think we're more important than you! Of course we wouldn't want you to get stuffed or anything, I wasn't implying that!"

"Sure you weren't." Riku said skeptically.

"A-anyway, let's just try to focus."

The trio tried their best to get through the night without any problems. They checked Pirate Cove again and this time Foxy was actually there peeking behind the curtains.

Kairi shuddered, "Just as scary as I remembered. Do we really have to look at him every five seconds?"

"If we don't want him to move, we have to keep a close eye on him."

"Alright, alright. Just let me know when you're going to look at him, I don't want to see him again."

* * *

Foxy was staying where he always was until the time was right to make a move, though he wasn't planning on stuffing the night guards. He wanted take the girl from them and maybe try to woo her. Mangle had always been trying to tell him to move on, since she became a spirit a long time ago. But it wasn't that Foxy couldn't move on because he didn't want to let Mangle go, he just had a hard time finding the right girl. So far the female animatronics didn't really appeal to him, which made him quite desperate enough to find a human girl to fall in love with. He succeeded but unfortunately it had to be a night guard, of all things! No one took Foxy seriously, which left the auburn-haired girl a potential target for suit-stuffing. Despite his efforts to persuade them to spare her, all his pleas fell on deaf ears. So he devised a plan: when no one's looking, he'll run to the office and grab and hide her in a secret room behind the curtains that no one else knows about (except for him and Mangle). Then he'll try to get her to fall in love with him, and make out with her. It was fool-proof!

Bonnie came storming down the hallway.

"Bon, what happened to you lad?"

"The night guards slammed the door on my foot! Now I really want to kill them!"

"Even the girl?"

"Well, she was the one who slammed the door on my foot in the first place!"

"Oh, I see." Foxy was not going to let Bonnie anywhere near the girl. But he didn't want start a fight, so he played it cool.

Foxy smiled innocently. "Well, good luck to ye then."

Bonnie nodded then left.

 _If that yellow-bellied bunny thinks he can hurt me girl, he be thinkin' again! But I better be quick about it… And if anyone knows a thing or two about bein' quick, it be me!_ Foxy thought as his smile turned into a scowl.

"Foxy?" Chica said. "You look a million miles away."

"I be fine lass." He said.

"You sure about that?" Chica asked concernedly. The chicken frowned. She was sweet, but… she was also a bit on the stubborn side. Just like Mangle. He didn't want another Mangle just yet, so soon after…

"Foxy?" Chica said.

Foxy didn't hear Chica, for he was having his own thoughts. After the incident, Freddy had made him _avoid_ Springtrap as much as possible to prevent a brawl that would end with Foxy strewn all over the floor. It wasn't his fault, just Springtrap deserves it, but was a _way_ better fighter. If only Foxy could've made it in time to save-

"FOXY!"

"Hm?" Foxy replied after snapping out of his daze.

"It's NIGHT 2! GET OUT THERE AND STUFF SOME NIGHT GUARDS!" Chica yelled.

She disappeared. Foxy watched as the camera flicked on again. It whirred to life and tracked his movements. Foxy scowled as he ducked back into the curtained room of Pirate Cove.

* * *

"Whoa." Riku said. "What could have made him so mad?"

Kairi shrugged from her position under the desk.

 _Bad enough Bonnie and Chica, my favorites, are gunning for our heads, but now creepy Foxy has to join in too!_ She thought.

She had always hated Foxy. He had given her nightmares and scared her out of her mind as a child.

 _How is that creepy old fox Sora's favorite?_

She still thought Foxy was creepy, she just wasn't gonna show it.

"Hey Kairi, you know you don't have to hide under there for the whole night." Sora told her.

"Actually, I prefer hiding from those creepy animatronics better than watching them, thank you."

"AGAIN?!" Riku screeched.

"What?" Sora said.

The golden bear was leaning casually against the wall. She put something on the camera, then she disappeared.

It read:

 _Hello handsome! Luv Goldie._

Riku turned red. Sora just laughed.

 _P.S. If you look at CAM 2B you'll get a special surprise!_

Sora grabbed the tablet and clicked CAM 2B. There was an interesting looking poster on the wall.

"That's new, a Golden Freddy?" Sora said.

"Eh, well let's check on the creepy captain." Kairi said.

Sora checked Pirate Cove again.

"OH SHOOT!" Sora said.

"What?!" Riku said.

"HE'S GONE! WE LEFT FOR THREE SECONDS AND HE'S GONE!"

Kairi heard a girlish giggle from behind her.

 _IT'S ME._

 _Huh?_ Kairi thought.

 _You better watch out! Foxy's coming for you, girl! This will make the game exciting!_

 _Who are you?_

 _You'll see soon enough. Beware of Foxy. Beware. Also, check the hall cam. Pleasant surprise there._

Sora checked the hall camera and saw Foxy running towards the office.

 _How did you know Foxy would be there?_

 _I know the game better than anyone. Be warned. He's coming._

Before anyone could react, Foxy stepped in the office and let out a garbled scream. He charged towards Kairi and grabbed her by the arm.

 _I told you. I am always right in matters of the game. He won't kill you, though._

 _Get out of my head!_

 _IT'S ME._

A girlish giggle echoed again.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kairi tried to struggle but it was no use. Foxy gripped her tight.

"Leave her alone you mangy mutt!" Sora spat.

"Who you be callin' mangy, spikey?"

"'Scuse me?" Sora touched his hair. "It's not _that_ spikey."

"Aye it is. Now I be leavin' with me booty!"

"Sora, you can worry about your hair _later_! We have to save Kairi!" Riku said.

"You be in love with me booty, silver hair?" Foxy said.

"What? No!" Riku said.

"Good, Goldie be pleased to hear that."

"Again, WHO IS GOLDIE?!" Sora asked

"None of yer concern!" Foxy said, dragging Kairi out the door.

Kairi stuck her Keyblade in the doorframe and hung on for her dear life.

"C'mon lass, you be comin' with me!" Foxy said pulling her.

Sora looked around and saw a pen, labeled "taser pen". He ran over, stuck the pen in Foxy's joints, and clicked. Nothing happened.

"Yar har har har! That pen's just a regular pen! We put that on the desk as a prank! Just ask the last night guard!" Foxy said as he kicked Sora in the gut with his foot. Sora flew across the room and hit the wall.

" _Ow._ " Sora whimpered before passing out.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, losing her grip on the Keyblade, allowing Foxy to pull her out of the office.


	7. Night 2: Escape

**Night 2: Escape**

Kairi screamed as Foxy dragged her towards Pirate Cove.

 _No! Not Pirate Cove please! I hate it there!_

 _I told you._

 _Shut up!_

 _Aww, but don't you want to escape back to knife hair?_

 _Who? Wait, you're talking about Sora!_

 _Poor Sora, that was quite a kick! I don't think he'll be up for an hour or more. Tsk tsk._

 _Who_ are _you? And why are you even talking to me inside my head?_

 _You would be scared if I didn't._

 _Okay, fine. Don't tell me. But at least answer my next question: What is Foxy going to do with me if he doesn't want to kill me?_

 _He's in love._

 _Wait, WHAT?! You mean-_

 _Yup._

A giggle resonated throughout the hall.

Kairi shuddered. An animatronic fox who she was afraid of since childhood was in love with her.

 _Suddenly, being stuffed in a suit doesn't sound so bad._

 _Don't be that way. He really genuinely loves you. After all, he knew you since you were little. He was always in love. It's sad really. He loves you so much, yet you hate him so. Plus knife hair- I mean, Sora… is your boyfriend, isn't he? I wonder what kind of conflict there would be if either of them found out._

Another giggle.

 _You have feelings for him. I see it. You love him, but you're scared that he loves someone else. I would be too. He isn't as attractive though. Hmm…_

 _When will this end?_

 _When I decide to leave._

 _And?_

 _Well, I might tell you who I am, if you manage to escape. Well, I didn't say when, I said IF. Are you scared?_

Kairi sighed. _Yes, I am._

 _Good! Good! Now, I will give you a hint as to who I am. Remember the poster in the hallway? Remember what kni- Sora said?_

' _Oh that's new, a Golden Freddy.' Yes I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?_

 _Now remember what Bonnie and Foxy said._

 _Something about someone named Goldie._

 _Yes. Now, imagine this as a puzzle. What Bonnie and Foxy said. The poster. It's connected. Also the bear sightings the boys have had. Now who am I?_

Kairi gasped. _Goldie?!_

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!_

 _But wait, WAIT… So does that mean you were the bear that blew us a kiss, winked at us and left that note._

 _Well, that kiss, the winks and the note was meant for your silver-haired friend…_

' _Hello handsome'? The kiss? Oh my gosh, you're in love with Riku!_

 _Maaaaybe. I might be. It's possible._

Kairi could feel the bear blush. _Are you_ blushing _?_

 _No! Of course not! Killer animatronics don't blush!_

 _If you're a killer animatronic, then how come you haven't killed us yet?_

There was silence.

 _Fair point. But that doesn't prove anything!_

 _Yes it does, if you haven't killed us it means you ARE in love with Riku._

 _This is hopeless, but I might be able to help you escape. At 6 there's a glitch, so we freeze for a minute, well except for me and Freddy. When he freezes run, ok?_

 _Are you sure?_

 _I have no reason to lie._

 _Ok._

Foxy and Kairi came to Pirate Cove, but before Foxy could take her to the secret room behind the curtains, a chime played and he froze. Kairi, remembering what Goldie said, pried Foxy's hand off her arm and took off. She ran towards the office and saw Sora on the floor knocked out. Riku was about to rescue Kairi until he saw her run in.

"Kairi!? What happened?! How did you escape?!" Riku said.

"It doesn't matter. How's Sora? Is he okay?"

 _So you actually listened to me. Whoa._

 _Goldie, leave my head alone…_

"Probably just a concussion. Hitting the wall and all." Riku said.

"Well, let's just get the heck out of here… I don't think I can stand anymore of this place."

 _See you tomorrow Kairi._

Goldie giggled.

Kairi groaned and rubbed her head.

"Kairi? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." Kairi said.

They ran from the pizzeria, but if they had looked back, they would have seen a golden bear watching them leave.

* * *

"The nerve of that bear, helpin' me girl escape!" Foxy fumed.

The bear in question, was currently hiding somewhere in the vents. But Foxy was furious.

"How dare ye let me girl escape, Goldie?"

"Well it was going to be 6 AM anyway, you wouldn't have time to do what you had to do."

"Well ye should have helped ME!"

Goldie shrugged.

"You would never get to do what you did with Mangle. She's the night guard." Chica said.

Foxy quickly turned around to find Chica standing behind him.

"What?! I don't know what yer talkin' about."

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" Chica said holding up a long piece of paper.

"' _Me plan to get me girl_ '?" Chica read.

" _Step one, kidnap me booty._ "

Goldie giggled at the sound of the word "Booty".

" _Two, take her to room._

 _Three, make her love me_

 _Four, make ou-_ "

Foxy quickly took the piece of paper from Chica, chewed it up and swallowed it. "That doesn't prove anythin'." Foxy said while burping up pieces of the paper.

Chica lifted her eyebrows. "Seriously Foxy?"

"Ye should see what our resident ghost bear wants to do to the silver-haired one."

Goldie squeaked, hiding a piece of paper behind her back.

Chica snatched it up.

" _Goldie's secret plan._

 _1: Get Riku_

 _2: Hide in vents till 6_

 _3: Live in there 4 ever._ "

Chica looked up at Goldie raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh heh heh...Oh My Gosh, it's 8!"

"Well, time to be leavin'!" Foxy said.

"We get our repairs today anyway." Chica said.

"YES!" Goldie said.

"After today I be a perfect pirate fox." Foxy said puffing up his chest proudly.

"And you won't be so ugly too!" Goldie said cheerfully.

Foxy narrowed his eyes and scowled at her.


	8. Night 3: A Change in Plan

**Night 3: A Change in Plan**

"Come _on_ Kairi. We can do this for three more nights, right Sora?" Riku said.

Sora was still massaging his stomach after what happened last night.

"I don't know...I don't want to get kicked in the stomach again. Or hit a wall. That really hurt…"

"Oh, come on. I thought you were tougher than that."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"I don't have _that_ thick of a skull."

"Are you sure?" Riku said knocking on Sora's head. "Sounds pretty thick to me."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Kairi please, we get paid at the end of the week, we did promise our parents we'd get jobs." Riku protested.

"Will you guys be more sensible?! We can get another job!" Kairi shouted.

"We told our parents we had one! Come on guys, we have to! We signed the contract!"

"True." Sora said.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! FOXY IS CREEPY AND WANTS TO KIDNAP ME AND GOLDIE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kairi yelled. She breathed deeply in and out after her rant.

"Wait, what?" Sora said looking confused.

"Kairi, what are you talking about?" Riku asked.

 _Don't tell them. Not just yet…_

 _Goldie?_

 _No, it's Mickey Mouse. OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?_

 _Well sorry… I'm just not used to people talking inside my head._

 _Who else do you know who would talk in your mind?_

…

 _Hmph, thought so._

 _But wait why talk to me? If you like Riku so much, why not enter his mind?_

 _Because, I can only enter...when people are completely terrified. He wasn't. So here I am! Heh heh._

 _Great,_ just _great…_

 _I'm trying to convince them to let you live. Please come back. It's so...quiet and lonely, and no one really appreciates us. I...I'm technically six. I hate being alone. So please come back… It's too quiet._

Kairi suddenly felt her heart ache after hearing what Goldie said. It made Kairi feel some sort of sincerity for her.

"All right. Let's go." Kairi said sighing.

"Huh? You changed your mind?" Riku asked.

"Actually, it's more like the other way around…"

"I guess I'm outvoted." Sora said. "Let's go."

* * *

Goldie smiled at Kairi when she stepped into the office.

"See Freddy, I told you they'd come back." Goldie said happily.

"Hmph." Freddy said, but inside he was happy that Goldie was happy. She had never been this happy in a long time. The last time she had been this happy was when she was Stephanie, he was Nicolas, and they were going to meet his friends, Hope, Ian, and Daniel at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When…

He shook his head. _Stop thinking about that Freddy, it's been thirty years._

 _But still…_

He smiled as Goldie started to buzz in place.

He hoped if he got that silver-haired guard, she would be happy like this all the time.

* * *

The trio did the usual cycle, passing the tablet to each other for each hour. They decided to change their strategy a bit, they agreed not to check the camera so much but still try to keep a close eye on Foxy.

"Huh." Riku said. "What's this?"

There was a note on the desk.

It read:

 _Night guards,_

 _Just to let you know, we have decided to give the animatronics an upgrade, even the suits in the back room. Except for that other rabbit, cause it's just creepy. They should look newer and fresher than before, and not to mention operate better. Hope you guys are doing fine with that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Scott Cawthon_

 _Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

"An upgrade? Oh boy…" Riku said rubbing his head.

They did their best to keep calm and carry on.

But Kairi, however, was acting weird. Riku would catch her pressing her hands to her head, muttering, glaring at the ceiling. Once she yelled "GOLDIE KNOCK IT OFF!"

Riku and Sora were worried about her so they decided to play another recording, hopefully to calm her down.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant._ "

"Of course not, phone person. In a building full of killer robots, why would that happen?" Sora said sarcastically.

" _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead._ "

"Play dead? Does that really work?" Kairi asked.

" _Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work._ "

"Never mind, forget I asked."

"Hmm…" Riku said.

" _Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._ "

"Oookay." Sora said.

" _Sora!"_ Riku hissed, " _She's doing it again…"_

Kairi had her hands pressed to her head

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked concerned.

"NO!" She said. Riku backed away further, but Sora just moved forward.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Goldie won't leave me alone!" Kairi said.

"Can we do anything?" Sora asked.

"I-I'll be fine, Sora."

"You don't seem that way." He said

"I'm fine." Kairi said.

"No, you aren't." Sora said. Then he sat next to her and hugged her.

Kairi felt this warm and fuzzy feeling whenever they both had any sort of physical contact.

"Now tell me, what's going on?"

Kairi sighed. "O-okay the truth is-"

"GUYS!" Riku said interrupting her.

The both of them looked up.

"Riku, what is it?" Sora asked.

"The animatronics, all three of them, are gone!"

"Even Freddy?"

Riku nodded and showed them the tablet. The stage was empty, not a single animatronic in sight.

 _T hat phone guy was right, things _are _going to start getting real tonight._

 _Get out of my head!_

 _No! It makes hiding in the vents stalking Riku less boring! He does nothing._

 _Well, can you at least be quiet? I'm trying to think…_

 _Oh really? You want me to be quiet? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK?! SHUT THE $&#%! UP!" Kairi shouted.

Sora fell off his chair at Kairi's outburst.

"What?! What did I do?!"

 _Hahahahahahahahaha! Your face is priceless!_

Kairi shook her head hard to get the ringing out of her ears after Goldie's unexpected yelling… or whatever that was.

Riku just looked scandalized. "I don't think our parents should hear that."

Kairi then realized that she said that last part out loud.

"Hehehehehehehehehe, nothing."

"Kairi, now I'm _really_ worried about you. What's going on?" Sora said.

"Nothing!"

"Really? You just happened to be yelling for no reason?" Riku questioned.

"YES!"

"Ookie dokie then…" Riku then leaned over to Sora and whispered, " _I think Kairi is starting to lose it. Maybe coming back here for another night was a bad idea after all…_ "

"GOLDIE! SHUT IT!" Kairi screeched.

" _See what I mean? She's practically on the brink of insanity by now…_ "

"I am NOT!" Kairi said.

"No, of course not." Riku said soothingly. " _Sora listen, we can't let her come back, she'll go insane. Next thing you know, she'll start acting like those animatronics and try to kill us!_ "

" _No way, Kairi would never do that!_ " Sora protested.

" _I hope not…"_ Riku said.

 _They think you're insane. Prove them wrong. They want you to leave. Don't leave._

 _They wouldn't._

 _They're scared Kairi… Scared of you._

 _No…_

 _Listen to me,_ very _carefully… run away, Foxy understands you, run to him._

"No…" Kairi said. "He wouldn't. I WON'T! I'M NOT INSANE! SO YOU CAN SHUT UP GOLDIE!"

 _I know. I know you're not insane, but they don't. Listen, it's not just Foxy… It's all of us. We've been through so much pain, you might not be able understand us but… we can try to understand you. Please, let us help you, Kairi… come to us, meet us in the kitchen at 4. We will help you._ _ **Come to us…**_

 _I...I...I…_

 _Come. Be_ _ **one of us**_ _._ _ **Forever…**_


	9. Night 3: Epiphany

Night 3: Epiphany

Mangle's spirit wandered the halls. This place was so weird to her. But she had gotten used to doors, not many vents, and certainly the fact that there were three night guards instead of one.

"I'M NOT INSANE!"

 _Oh boy, Goldie's been up to her tricks again…_ Mangle thought.

She caught sight of yellow in the secret vent. She snuck in and saw Goldie doing her spiritual thingamabob thing that Mangle never understood.

"BOO!"

"ACK! Mangle what are you doing?!"

"The real question is what are _you_ doing to that poor night guard?"

"Uh, noooothing." Goldie said innocently.

"You're going to drive her insane aren't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Well, knock it off. She's been suffering for too long, so give her break."

"No way! It's better than just sitting around and watching them do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"You do realize that you could just, I don't know, go down there and spook them out yourself instead of hiding and listening to that girl's thoughts."

"Well, Fo-I mean Freddy said I had to make her come to him."

"Foxy?"

"N-no."

"Yes." Mangle sighed. "That fox thinks he's a sly dog. No pun intended."

Goldie snickered.

"But seriously Goldie, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HER MIND SO HELP ME I WILL LOCK YOU IN WITH **SPRINGTRAP**!"

Goldie eeped and disappeared.

Mangle sighed.

 _Poor girl._

* * *

 _NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Silence

 _Goldie? Oh good, she finally left…_

 _Hello…_

 _Ack! NO! Goldie, I thought I told you to leave!_

 _Oh no, darling. You got wrong animatronic._

 _Wait…_ darling _? That doesn't sound like her._

 _Indeed, but don't worry about Goldie. I made sure she doesn't bother you anymore._

 _Uh...thanks? Who are you?_

 _Oh, where are my manners? I'm Foxy._

 _Huh? Foxy? But you're a girl. The Foxy I ran into was a guy._

 _I meant I'm a different Foxy, not that old pirate. You could say I was a newer version of him… although he is weird looking. Ish._

 _Right…_

 _But everyone just calls me Mangle, to avoid any confusion._

 _Why_ Mangle _?_

 _If you saw me, you'd understand. I do look like a_ _ **Mangle**_ _of parts. No pun intended._

 _Oi, an animatronic that likes puns… great…_

 _Ha ha ha. I know how much voices in your head bother you, do you want me to leave?_

 _Well, you don't_ seem _all that bad. I guess I wouldn't mind having you around. Maybe for a little while._

 _Thank you. It gets lonely and boring wandering the halls as a ghost all night._

 _Wait, you're a ghost?_

 _I died a few years ago. Well, I got ripped apart and incinerated but for us that doesn't count._

 _Huh? What do you mean?_

 _According to the manager we are robots and have no life, so we are technically dead._

 _That's wrong._

"Kairi? Earth to Kairi." Sora said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Kairi said.

Riku had a "hand in the cookie jar" expression and was holding a taser.

"Riku? Why are you holding a taser?"

"No reason."

"Were you going to… _taser_ me?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Riku said defensively.

"Because it was your idea- OW!" Sora said and received a punch on the arm.

"Riku?" Kairi said.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"He was scared for your mental health." Sora confirmed.

"SORA! You didn't have to tell her that!" Riku hissed.

"He also wanted to take you to a psychiatrist." Sora continued.

"Sora-" Riku growled

"He said you would snap and kill us."

"Sora! SHUT UP!" Riku growled

"He also said that-"

"SORA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Riku yelled, abandoning the taser and chasing Sora around the room.

 _Well, this is entertaining…_

 _Mangle?_

 _Yes? Oh! I have an idea! Grab the taser and tase_ _ **him**_ _._

 _Well…_

 _Oh come on, he was gonna taser you first! Plus, his face would be hilarious._

 _Fine._

Kairi grabbed the taser and waited 'till Riku and Sora came around and jabbed the taser into Riku's side.

"AARGH!" Riku shouted in pain. He fell to the floor and spasmed uncontrollably.

Sora stared.

"Oh. My. God." He said.

"PLEASE DON'T TASE ME!"

"Kairi-is-insane." Riku moaned.

"I am perfectly healthy in body and mind, right Sora?"

Sora remained silent. Kairi aimed the taser at him subtly.

"Y-yes." Sora said shakily.

"No, Sora! She's out of control! She _tasered_ me! You call that healthy?!"

" _I had no choice Riku, she aimed her taser at me!"_

"Wait, you didn't really believe me?" Kairi said looking heartbroken.

"You're fine Kairi! I...Kairi don't cry…"

Kairi fell to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Sora hugged her tight and she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm really not insane!" She sobbed.

 _Look what you've done._

Riku winced as a feminine voice, filled with anger slid into his mind.

 _She's crying. What kind of friend does that? You sick freak._

 _Who are you?_

 _A_ _ **real**_ _friend to Kairi. She wasn't insane. She really wasn't, I_ _ **saved**_ _her._

 _How?_

 _Believe me, a few more minutes and she would have run away._ _ **To Foxy.**_

Riku's eyes widened.

 _What?!_

 _She would have run, and gotten_ _ **stuffed**_ _you unsympathetic jerk. How could you? What kind of friend_ _ **are**_ _you? Not a very good one. Apologize before I call in the big guns._

"Kairi?" Riku said. "Look, I'm really sorry, I was just scared that I would lose one of my friends, and well…" He trailed off.

"You were scared? For me?" Kairi asked. She sniffed.

Riku nodded and hung his head low. "I shouldn't have said all that, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry… Can you ever forgive me?"

Kairi wiped away her tears and smiled. "Yeah, just don't ever call me insane… or try to taser me."

Riku smiled back, "Heh, deal."

The trio, still on the floor, shared a group hug.

* * *

"Aaaaawwww…" The animatronics said at the same time. They were watching the night guards from a room where they had a secret surveillance camera hidden in the office, so that way they know when to pursue them.

"That was very touching…" Bonnie said voice cracking. He sniffed a few times.

"Aye, makes me feel alive again." Foxy said blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Not to mention some nice drama right there… and some humor too." Chica said.

"Yeah, did you see when that silver-haired guard was chasing the other one around and then got tasered? And the way he was spasming on the floor, priceless!" Bonnie said laughing.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. But it kinda makes me hate that redhead now. Why did Mangle make her do it?" Goldie questioned.

"Ah, who knows. That fox has always been a mystery, even to me." Foxy said.

"I guess she got tired and it was getting boring anyway, might as well make it interesting." Chica said.

Freddy came in and in an angry tone he said, "What are you guys doing?!"

They turned around quickly to meet his gaze.

"Um, watching the night guards?" Bonnie told him.

"What you should be doing is _**stuffing**_ them! It's almost NIGHT 5! And you guys haven't killed off a SINGLE ONE! What do you think I pay you fools for?!"

"Uh, you _don't_ pay us…"

"Exactly! So get off your lazy laurels and-"

"Um, Freddy?"

Freddy looked down at Goldie who was tugging on him.

"What do you want, Goldie?"

"I just realized something, and I wanted to ask you a question about it."

Freddy sighed. "Okay, shoot."

"Why is it that we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Stuff people in suits."

Freddy was unsure of how to answer that question. The other animatronics looked at each other with uncertainty.

Freddy sighed again. And in a softer tone he said, "To be honest, I don't know why… We just always have…" He started to walk out but then stopped, "Uh, you know what- you guys can have the night off. But by tomorrow night, we work. Got it?" He said nothing else, and walked out.

The animatronics were surprised and confused at the same time.

"What just happened?" Chica asked.

"I think Goldie may have gotten past his defenses or somethin'." Foxy guessed.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna get some sleep." Bonnie said stretching his arms. "If the boss says we get the night off, we might as well make use of it while it lasts. It's not often he gives us a holiday or a vacation."

"Plus, it'll give us time to recharge for tomorrow. Gotta stay energized." Chica added.

"Aye, goodnight everyone…" Foxy said yawning.

Everyone left the room except Goldie. She continued watching the camera and sighed.

Mangle appeared on the ceiling and said, "Everything alright? Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

Goldie looked back at Mangle and a small smile formed on her mouth. "Nah, I'm just going watch the camera for the rest of the night…"

Mangle shrugged, "Okay, if you say so. But I still think that you should get some rest, though."

Goldie nodded and Mangle disappeared. She watched the trio, as they appeared to have fallen asleep.

 _Yeah, it's probably best not to disturb them tonight. They deserve a break, especially with what we've been putting them through…_ She thought.

Goldie sighed one last time before she laid down and fell asleep.

 _Their friendship is so interesting, I wonder if we have something like that…_


	10. Night 4: Dreams and Visions

**Night 4: Dreams and Visions  
**

Springtrap scratched another short line on the wall with his sharp finger, for years he had been tallying how many days he had been stuck in the Parts and Services Room.

 _Those stupid animatronics, I'll get out… I'll get out of here and make them_ _ **pay**_ _!_ He thought. _What right do they have to lock me up in here for the rest of my life?_

"Ugh, this stinks! Literally!" Plushtrap moaned. "It's so boring in here, Da. When will we get out?"

 _Especially with my annoying son…_

Springtrap smiled sinisterly and stroked Plushtrap's head. "Soon, my son. _Very_ soon."

"I hope so, I really want to murder something! Don't you, Da?"

"Yes, but don't worry… I already found some potential targets."

"Who, Da?"

"Do you remember seeing those new night guards?"

"Oh yeah! They were very weird looking, one of them looked like a porcupine. But what does that have to do with- ooooooooooohhhhh."

"Exactly. Once we get out of here, we're going to get revenge on those idiots who locked us up. Then we can have a little fun with the guards…"

"I call dibs on the porcupine!" Plushtrap said raising his hand.

* * *

Kairi looked at the website of urban legends as she waited for 11:00.

 _Freddy's has to be in here at least._

 _People erased our restaurant for history in spite._

 _Why?_

 _We killed people they love. I don't know why we did though._

 _You mean the suit stuffing thing?_

 _How else?_

 _But why do it at all? What exactly do you guys get out of it?_

 _I really don't know. Freddy told us we had to. Plus, before...well the Purple Man was killed we assumed everyone was our murderer. We are kids, and we cannot recognize faces very well._

 _The Purple Man?_

 _He was our killer, we stuffed him though. But… I don't know why we didn't stop…_

 _Okay, but here's another thing I don't get… You guys were killed before? And you said that you guys are kids? But you kinda sound like adults to me._

 _Well, we've been dead for a long time, I guess we aged? I honestly don't know. And yes, we were murdered before… but not as animatronics. We were kids._ Human _kids. We were at a birthday party and one of the animatronics told us to follow him, and we listened. How foolish was that we didn't realize that he was an imposter, the Purple Man. We call him that, because he was in a purple uniform. Not unlike yours, Sora's, and Riku's. Anyway, he took us to the back room and… well, it was gruesome and Freddy never forgave himself for letting Goldie die._

 _Were they in love?_

 _Ew, no! Freddy is Goldie's older brother and is therefore responsible for her. He was really guilty._

 _Oh, I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that…_

 _The past is in the past darling. It's alright. Oh, look! It's 10:50! Your bus will be here._

 _Thanks Mangle._

* * *

"Dang, it's cold." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "You know I had the most vivid dream last night."

"Oh really?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I was at some birthday party at Freddy's and I saw a group of kids, about five or more, approach an olive-colored rabbit. He lead them to the back room and I followed them. The rabbit, well, murdered them, and stuffed them into suits. This little girl looked at me and called for help, but whatever I did, I couldn't get there in time. She was stuffed into a golden bear suit. Then I woke up."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. That was exactly what Mangle told her about, the murder. _Their_ murder. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even Goldie. The little girl… was Goldie.

 _Could she tell that Sora was there? Even at six?_

"Oh look! Here's the bus!" Sora said.

The bus stopped and the door opened, the trio stepped inside and took a seat.

"I can't believe it's an hours drive!" Riku said. "We should catch up on sleep."

"Especially after last night, I still can't believe we fell asleep on the job. The office doors were wide open and that would've given the animatronics the opportunity to kill us while we were unconscious! But why didn't they?" Sora wondered.

"Maybe they thought we were already dead?" Riku guessed.

 _And to make things even more awkward, you were sleeping on top of Sora!_

Kairi suddenly turned red. _Mangle! Shh! I told you not to mention that!_

 _What? It's not like they can hear me, unless of course if I_ want _them to. Besides, no one noticed…_

 _Sora noticed!_

 _Oh, well I guess that makes things even_ more _awkward than it already is._

 _If Riku hears about this, I will never live it down._

 _Aw, don't be like that. He_ _ **is**_ _cute. Not that I like him, he's just cute. But of course I understand why_ you _like him. Hehe._

 _Yeah...he is cute._

 _See? There ya go! So tell me about Sora, what is it you like about him?_

 _Why are you so interested?_

 _Well, the only boyfriend I ever had was_ _ **Foxy**_ _._

 _Him?!_

 _Well, he was nice. He loved me. Plus Bonnie and Freddy are jerks sometimes. I want to know what it's like again. I_ _ **am**_ _dead._

 _Well, OK. Sora is sweet and kind, he always cares about his friends, and he's saved my life a few times. I guess that shows how much he really cares about me._

 _Awwwwww… That's sweet. You guys are_ so _meant to be._

 _Well…_

 _Don't deny it. You love him a whole lot._

 _Well,_ _ **love**_ _is a strong word don't you think?_

 _True, but still! You_ _ **care**_ _about him. "Shalalalala my oh my, come on and don't be shy. Ya gotta kiss de boy!"_

 _Mangle!_

 _Okay, fine. I am totally channeling my inner Disney princess fan. Sorry. Heh._

 _Well… there may be a chance I might make a move on him…_

 _Like what?! Details darling! I'll help!_

 _How?_

 _I'll be your invisible wing-woman or fox. I don't know how to say that._

 _Really? You'd do that?_

 _Of course I would do that for you! I like you, as a friend._

 _Wow, thanks Mangle!_

 _Don't even mention it, darling. It's what I'm here for…_

 _But how will this plan out?_

"Kairi! We're here!" Sora said. " _Riku's asleep._ " He whispered.

Kairi giggled.

"RIKU WAKE UP!" Sora shouted in Riku's ear.

"Huh! What?!" Riku said startled. He glared at Sora who was the source of the wake up call. "Sora! Why'd you do that…?" Riku trailed off.

"Riku? Why are you staring at my arm?" Sora said.

"Huh? Oh, no reason."

"C'mon, let's go." Kairi said.

Riku looked at Sora again.

 _I'm so glad that was just a dream. If that actually happened to them…_ He thought.

In his dream, he had been with Sora when a heavily damaged olive rabbit had run over to him with a Keyblade.

It had chopped Sora's left arm off.

"SORA!" Kairi had yelled.

When he had looked at her, she was different. Half of her was normal Kairi, but the other half was metallic endoskeleton. Her hair on that side was pink and white and her eye was black with a glowing yellow pupil.

While she was distracted, another olive rabbit had bitten her metal half. She screamed and fell. Foxy had charged the taller olive rabbit and the small one had eaten Sora's arm. For some reason throughout the dream there was a white face with blue markings under it's eyes and lipstick. It looked at him the entire time. Then Sora woke him up.

 _Phew. If that really happened, I would never forgive myself._

* * *

Sora was starting to get freaked out. Riku kept looking at his left arm and at Kairi weirdly, like he expected his arm to fall off and Kairi to become an animatronic.

 _You have no idea._

 _Huh?_

 _Oh, I thought that out loud didn't I? Sorry._

 _Hello?_ Hello?

Silence.

 _Huh. That was weird… Who_ was _that? Oh well. Let's just focus on surviving till 6…_

Kairi scowled at Riku.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked.

Riku was looking at her eye.

"Nothing at all." He said.

Kairi looked at him suspiciously and then decided to play another message.

" _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *_ _ **banging sound**_ _*_ "

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I think he may have ran into some trouble…" Riku guessed.

" _It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *_ _ **clears throat**_ _* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *_ _ **bang bang**_ _*_ "

"Oh shoot. We are gonna hear someone die." Sora squeaked.

" _I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _*_ "

"'Won't be so bad'?" Kairi questioned.

" _Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *_ _ **chime plays**_ _*. You know...*_ _ **moan**_ _* oh, no - *_ _ **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static**_ _*_ "

The trio's eyes widened and they glanced at each other silently.

 _Well… That was unfortunate…_

Sora took the tablet and began to check Pirate Cove again.

"The creepy captain's out." He announced.

"Not again!" Kairi moaned.

"Get the door!" Riku said.

Sora closed it on Foxy's hook.

"YARGH! Spikey, if the lass didn't spare ya, you be stuffed!" Foxy said.

"Who?"

"Chica be sayin' if we be stuffin' you, it would not be fair."

"Oh boy." Sora said.

"Guys?" Riku said. "We're losing power. FAST!"

"What?!" Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Yar har har har! Betcha didn't see that comin'!" Foxy taunted and pulled his hook out.

"The boss will be out soon." Chica said from the other side.

Kairi slammed the door shut.

"Now that was rude!"

"Says you! Killing us is rude too!" Kairi said.

Suddenly they heard a demonic laugh, they checked the cameras to see that Freddy was no longer on the stage. They found him sitting in a dark corner in one of the rooms staring at them, laughing.

 _Oh no. How much power, Kairi?_

 _20%_

 _19%_

 _18%_

 _You are most definitely screwed. Once your power runs out…_

 _Gee, thanks._

 _What I'm saying is hide where he can't find you._

 _15%_

"Oh #&%!" Riku swore.

"They're gone, and so's half our power!" Sora cried. "5% and losing power fast."

"4... "

"3... "

"2... "

"1!" Sora yelled.

The office went dark and the doors automatically opened. A chime played and there was raspy moaning.

" **IT'S ME.** " A childlike voice said.

All of a sudden, Freddy jumped out in front of them and emitted a screech that blew their eardrums. Then the whole world went black.


	11. Night 4: Kidnapped

**Night 4: Kidnapped**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" A girly voice said.

Riku woke up and felt a restrained feeling. He couldn't get up and there was tightness around his wrists and ankles. When he opened his eyes, everything was still dark.

"What the-" Riku got cut off by the sound of footsteps slowly coming towards him. He panicked and struggled to get free. His blindfold got removed, and he squinted his eyes trying to see his captor against the glare of lights shining down on him.

His vision cleared and a brown animatronic bear looked over him and grinned. Riku scowled back.

Freddy kept smiling, "I hope my friends treated you well?"

"Yeah, nothing's better than getting knocked out, being tied up to a chair and blindfolded." Riku said sarcastically.

"Oh, good. That was my idea."

 _Sarcasm is wasted on animatronics._ Riku amended.

The golden bear appeared. She smiled.

"Oh good! He's awake! How are you?"

" **Great.** " He said sarcastically.

"GOOD! Now for introductions! My name is Goldie!"

"Eh, Goldie? How about you get the preparations set up?" Freddy said.

"YAAAY!" She said.

Freddy watched her leave, then turned back to Riku. His smile had melted into a scowl.

"Let's talk. Just us men." He said icily.

"Ok?" Riku said.

"Listen here, if you haven't noticed, Goldie is in love, with **you.** "

"Ok...wait are you mad? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Heck no! Goldie is my little sister."

"Awkward..." Riku said.

"Listen here. If you break her heart, **I'LL** **BREAK YOUR FACE!** **AM I CLEAR?** "

" _Yes sir._ " Riku squeaked.

"Good!" Freddy said, suddenly he was back to being his happy self. "Now, about your friends…"

Riku's eyes widened and he looked around to see if Sora and Kairi are okay. But sadly he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are my friends?! What did you do with them?! Answer me you stupid bear! Or I'll-"

Before Riku could finish his threat, Freddy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward along with the chair and he met his angry gaze.

"Or what? Remember who you're dealing with here, and also _who's_ the one tied up? You should know better than to provoke me, boy..."

Freddy let Riku go and he fell back.

Freddy cleared his throat, "Now then, as I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted-"

Riku glared at him.

"Your friends are absolutely fine and have been left unharmed… _for now anyway_."

"Where are they?" Riku asked trying to keep his cool.

"Details."

"Tell me!"

Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well…"

* * *

 _Kairi? Kairi!_

Kairi moaned.

 _KAIRI, WAKE UP!_

Kairi jolted awake. She found herself unable to move, she struggled but it was no use. She looked around but saw nothing but black.

 _Psst. Mangle? Are you there?_

 _Did you not just hear me yell, "KAIRI, WAKE UP!"?_

 _Alright, alright… But can you see anything?_

 _Sadly, no. My night vision is not very good unlike the other animatronics'. It's been a bit glitchy lately._

 _I thought you were a ghost._

 _I have limitations._

Then suddenly the lights turned on which immediately blinded Kairi. She squinted to find herself in a curtained room. The curtains were purple and glittery with a star pattern.

 _Oh no, I know exactly where this is._

 _Pirate Cove…_ Kairi groaned. _But that means-_

"Hello, lass."

Kairi shivered recognizing the staticy voice. She slowly turned her head to meet Foxy's one-eyed gaze.

He flipped his eyepatch up and said, "My, my. Aren't ye be lookin' lovely this evenin'."

 _Oh no! Mangle what should I do?!_

 _Just go with it, I'll figure out some way to get you out of there…_

Kairi forced a fake smile, "Right, back atcha."

"I sure hope yer feelin'… _comfortable_." Foxy gave a low growl in her ear which sent a cold chill down her spine.

 _Ack! No, please no! Mangle, do something!_

 _Sigh, I didn't want have to do this but…_

"Foxy!" Mangle's voice boomed.

The fox lifted his head up, he looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Mangle? Where are ya?" Foxy asked.

Then at that point a messed up-looking animatronic jumped down from the ceiling, scaring the life out of Kairi. The animatronic was too confusing to make out, Kairi couldn't tell its arms from its legs. All it was was an endoskeleton whose parts were obviously put in the wrong place. It had a white and pink fox head with one eye missing, and there was also another head sticking out of its neck but looked more like an endoskeleton skull who also had an eye missing.

"Mangle?" Kairi said.

"Mangle?" Foxy said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Mangle said flippantly.

"Lassie, what are ye doin' here?" Foxy asked.

"Nothing much, creeping people out. Crashing a marriage. Oh, hi Kairi! What's up?"

"Nothing mu- WAIT DID YOU SAY 'CRASHING A MARRIAGE'?!"

"How else do you explain the wedding dress?"

Kairi looked down and to her utter shock, she was wearing a white dress.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Kairi yelled.

"You go very limp when you be out." Foxy said.

"You… I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU PERVERT!"

"Don't lose yer head. Chica did it." Foxy clarified.

"And Chica _is_ female." Mangle added.

"Well…"

 _Also, you talk a lot._

 _I do?_

 _You talked about Sora a lot too._

 _I_ _ **did?! When?!**_

 _Yes, when you were unconscious._

 _Great…_

 _Foxy was quite pissed. Chica was as well, for reasons I cannot understand._

 _Chica?!_

 _Yes, my guess is that she's in love with Sora._

"Unbelievable… First Goldie falls in love with Riku, Foxy falls in love with me, and now Chica has fallen in love with **MY MAN!** "

 _Uh, Kairi?_

 _What?_

 _You said that last part out loud…_

 _Oops…_

Kairi laughed nervously. Foxy just narrowed his eyes at her.

 _She be talkin' about that boy again…_ He thought. _If Chica wasn't so interested in him, I'd be stuffin' him to_ _**oblivion!**_ _Bonnie also be doin' that. That rabbit be crazy._

* * *

"Psst... Hey! Wake up!" A feminine voice said shaking Sora.

"Ow… my head…" Sora groaned.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was tied up. "Oh, great." Sora looked up to see an angry face right in front of him. "GAH!"

The face backed away which revealed to belong to Bonnie. Sora was then able to get a good view of where he was, he was in what looked like a kitchen.

Bonnie looked daggers at him, "Chica, are you sure I can't kill him?"

"NO!" Chica shouted.

"Why not?! It's our job!"

"Because."

"Why?!"

"I don't want to."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Um, can I say something?" Sora said cutting in.

"NO!" Chica and Bonnie shouted. Sora flinched.

Bonnie and Chica turned back to each other, "C'mon, Bonnie! The redhead and the silver-haired one are being spared, it would be unfair to kill this one."

"And yet, you actually wanted to _kill_ the redhead."

"When?!" Chica squeaked, embarrassed.

"When she started talking in her sleep!" Bonnie stated.

"How would you know that?"

"I saw you scowl at her when she said, ' _Sora, please come back… I love you._ ' Or something like that, when you and Goldie changed her."

Sora's eyes widened. _Did she really say that? Is it true? Does she really love me?_

A smile began to creep up on Sora's mouth. Chica noticed this and shot him a glare. His smile disappeared and changed to a scared expression.

 _Dang, she's scary!_

He shuddered.

"Face it, you like him! Freddy is not going accept this! Just wait until he finds out when I tell him, not just about you but also about Foxy!"

"What's your problem?! I thought you would support me, like you always do! But now you're acting like a jerk! Just like **Freddy!** I'm not sure we can even be friends anymore!"

Bonnie's eyes widened and a hurt expression was on his face. Chica stormed out of the room with tears.

"Chica, wait! I-I…" Bonnie trailed off and he slumped down onto a chair and put his face into his hands. "I didn't mean it…"

 _Well, this just got awkward…_

"Hey! Why don't you just let me go! Then you can stop fighting with her!"

Bonnie snapped his angry gaze towards Sora. "Because, she likes you! And not me!"

"B-b-but I'm human, and she's a animatronic duck."

"SHE'S NOT A DUCK! SHE'S A CHICKEN!" Bonnie roared.

"Chicken. Whatever. But my point still stands!"

"You don't get it, do you? We have been alone for who knows how long! Don't you think the reason _they_ fall in love with you guys is because they're lonely? We were _human_ once!"

"What? What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"This is why Chica, Goldie, and Foxy fell in love with you, Riku, and Kairi! They have memories of their life and I… I don't remember anything! NOTHING! Freddy helps every now and then but no matter how hard I try I can't remember! Chica remembers a lot and even Goldie! Goldie remembers everything! And she's 6! 6! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Sora stared as Bonnie breathed heavily after his rant. "Wow… I didn't realize you had it rough. I'm sorry."

Bonnie sighed. "All I remember is _his_ face."

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"The Purple Man." Bonnie said darkly.

"The _Purple Man_?" Sora repeated.

"Yes. We call him that because of his uniform. It was purple. He… was our murderer."

There was a small silence.

"One question." Sora finally said breaking the stillness.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Why am I in a tux?"

Bonnie grimaced, "Because Chica was planning on marrying you…"

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Sora screeched.

"I helped get the thing on you, _much to my chagrin…_ But don't worry, she didn't look."

 _At least not too much…_ Bonnie thought.

Chica had to be blindfolded. Courtesy of Goldie calling Chica a perv for looking at him "under-dressed".

"You know, if you really want to be a man, you should stop wearing those unicorn boxers." Bonnie snickered.

"They were the only ones I had that were clean!" Sora defended.

"Mmh hm. Freddy thought that was funny." Bonnie said.

Sora shook his head, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure!" Bonnie said.

"So you said you lost your memories, right?"

"Every single one, except our murder."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Really? How?

"Tell you what- if you let me go, I'll take you to see one of my friends. She can help restore your memories back to the way they were."

Bonnie looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure she can do that?"

"Of course! She managed to rearrange my memories and put them back together, I'm sure she'll be able to recover yours."

"Wait, she was able to do that? Who exactly _is_ she?"

"Her name is Naminé and she's sort of like a memory witch."

 _A memory witch, huh? Yeah, right… Like I'm falling for that!_ Bonnie thought.

"A _memory_ witch? How am I supposed to believe _that_?" Bonnie snorted.

"Uh… well-"

"Forget it. I ain't letting you go."

"No, wait! It's true! Just let me go and I'll take you to see her. Besides by keeping me here, you're only letting Chica's affection for me grow!"

"I'm also keeping her happy." Bonnie growled.

"But… _you_ don't seem happy." Sora said.

"Well, um… you don't understand! You're young! You won't understand at all!" Bonnie raged.

"Bonnie, you are probably younger than I am." Sora said.

"True." Bonnie admitted. "I'm actually eight."

"BONNIE!" Freddy called. "THE SILVER-HAIRED ONE IS HEADED YOUR WAY!"

Bonnie and Sora looked at each other.

Bonnie shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have to go."

Just then Riku burst in with Chica hot on his heels.

"Sora! We need to get out!" He said. "Chica wants to marry you!"

"Yeah, I already know about that…and Goldie's plans for you." Sora admitted.

"What?!" Riku said.

Just then Chica succeeded in catching up with Riku. She grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room.

"Riku!"

Bonnie just gawped.

"How did he get out?"

"Knowing him for a long time, he always has some tricks up his sleeves."

"Like the sword?" Bonnie said.

"Sword?" Sora said.

"The one he had in his hands." Bonnie clarified.

"Oh, you mean his Keyblade!" Sora said.

"Oh, that's what Foxy is always going- uh, nevermind."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Bonnie said.

"Ok?" Sora said.

 _What was he saying?_

"Anyway, before our heart to heart was interrupted, what were we talking about?" Bonnie said.

"You like Chica don't you?" Sora questioned.

"Yes. That is why I want to kill you! And Foxy also does too. He thinks with you around he has less chance of getting his girl. He's always been weird, though."

"Wait, Foxy has a crush on _Kairi_?!"

"Yes. Why else would she still be around?"

"Oh the irony." Sora muttered.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"The fox falls in love with the redhead." Sora said.

"Pft!" Bonnie snickered.

"Also, the _gold_ bear falls for silver hair!"

"Ha ha ha!" Bonnie laughed. "You, my spiky-haired friend, are hilarious!"

"It's a gift."

"Y'know, it almost makes me not want to kill you. _Almost_."

"Well if you want Chica to like you instead of me, why don't you just talk to her? Tell her how you feel?" Sora questioned.

"Oh no, I could never do that! I tend to stutter and I can't find the right words to express my feelings and- oh, who am I kidding… She'd never fall for a guy like me, at least not now. I think I may have gotten on her bad side."

"Why don't you just go and apologize?"

"There's no point. She'll never forgive me. Not after what she said…"

"You should still go and tell her you're sorry, I'm sure she'll come around."

"Or maybe not, she's always been one of those stubborn types."

"Tell me about it, Kairi's been nagging on how she gets left out when me and Riku go on adventures. And whenever we tell her it's too dangerous, she'd refuse to be left behind and come with us anyway. Heh. I kinda admire her…"

Bonnie looked up at Sora. "So I'm guessing you have a crush on her too. Foxy will be quite peeved when he finds out."

"Well, I kinda sorta always liked her."

"Aww." Bonnie said. "I liked Chica since…" He trailed off but Sora knew what he was talking about.

"Springtrap teases me about my crush. He says that I always loved her and that I was a 'hero' type. Apparently I tried to save her by throwing myself in front of her to save her life, but it didn't work because… you know… she died."

"Who's Springtrap?" Sora asked.

"Purple Man. He was stuffed in a rabbit suit. His spirit now inhabits it, just like all our spirits inhabit these suits."

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry you couldn't save her."

"Well… Chica didn't give me a hard time about it. In fact, she said that what I did was very brave. And she thanked me."

"Well, I guess if I leave you and Chica…" Sora trailed off when he saw who was behind Bonnie.

"Come, Bonnie. And take the guard with you. We need to decide what to do." Freddy said in a cold voice.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, boss…"


	12. Night 4: Decision

**Night 4: Decision**

Sora looked around the main show area. To his left stood Foxy and an angry Kairi in a wedding gown.

 _She looks adorable!_ He thought.

To his right was Goldie and a bruised Riku.

 _You OK?_ He mouthed.

 _My face hurts..._ Riku mouthed back. _Ow…_

 _What happened?_

 _Freddy._

Just as Riku mouthed his name, Freddy Fazbear walked in. He walked onto the stage to a podium that was just set up and he used the gavel to get everyone's attention.

"Let's call this meeting to order!" He said. "Ahem, now you may be wondering why I called you all here tonight. As you can see we have night guards that some of us have developed _feelings_ for them."

He scowled at Chica and Foxy.

"Freddy… what the heck is with that wig?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy was wearing a grey wig that looked like something judges would wear. "Oh, this? I'm just trying something new."

"What be this, _Fazbear's Family Court with Judge Freddy_?" Foxy questioned. "Take that off, ye look ridiculous."

"Hmph, _killjoy_." Freddy grumbled. He took the wig off and threw it aside.

"Back to business. What shall we do with them?"

"Uh…" Bonnie said.

"Um…" Chica said.

"I not be knowin'." Foxy said.

 _How about…_ Goldie thought.

"A **Death Battle!** " Goldie shrieked.

"Oh, we haven't had those in _forever_!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"A what now?" Kairi asked.

 _A Death Battle. You, Sora, and Riku fight the animatronics. This is bad._

 _Wait, WAIT,_ _ **fight**_ _them?_

 _Yes._

 _This is bad. I'm in a_ _ **dress**_ _._

 _I'm sure I can work a little magic and give you something._

 _Really?!_

 _I will make sure you survive Kairi. Even if the price is my own life…_

 _That sounds ominous._

 _It is._ Mangle agreed.

 _So…_

 _Back to reality!_

"...OK! We will give you one day to prepare night watch!" Goldie said, with Riku in a stranglehold.

 _Help me!_ Riku mouthed.

Sora stared as Goldie and Riku disappeared.

Bonnie picked him up.

"Come on spiky hair. Let's get to work."

"Wait what?!" Sora asked before he and Bonnie disappeared.

Kairi watched as Sora and Bonnie vanished.

She flinched when she felt Chica's hand (or was it wing?) touch her arm.

"Let's go." She said coldly.

"Heh. OK?" Kairi said.

She and Chica then disappeared as well.

When the world came back into focus, she was in a kitchen.

Chica pulled out a white shirt and red pants.

"Try it on." She said.

"Um, why?" Kairi asked.

"You can't fight in a dress." Chica stated.

"I knew that. But do I have to try it on? It's uncomfortable with you watching me…" Kairi said.

"I'm a girl, red hair. I don't care." Chica said.

"Um…"

 _Don't worry about her. Just pretend she isn't there… _

_It's kinda hard to pretend when a creepy animatronic is staring at you._

 _Oh._

 _Why_ oh _?_

 _Wait. Turn around. Hide in the closet. Chica was looking at Sora while Bonnie changed his clothes. Perv._

 _Wait WHAT!_

 _Keep your shirt on, no pun-_

 _I get it!_

 _Don't worry, she didn't look too much. Maybe saw his underwear though… Can you believe he wears unicorn boxers?_ Mangle snickered.

 _You looked too?!_

 _Of course not! I'm not a pervert like Chica. I just heard it somewhere…_

 _Right…_

 _Anyway…_

 _Are you sure you didn't look?_

 _I heard Bonnie say it! Jeez. What gives!?_

"No. No. That won't work." Chica said.

"How about this?" Kairi asked. She held up a red tank top and jean shorts.

"I guess." Chica said.

"I'm going to be in there." Kairi said, pointing to the storage room.

"Ok." Chica said softly.

* * *

 _Great,_ Chica thought. _Now I'm having the flashbacks_ _ **again**_ _._

Bonnie was lucky he didn't remember. She remembered everything that happened that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Come on Hope!" Ian said._

" _We're going to Freddy's!" Stephanie squealed. "For my Birthday!"_

" _We all know, Birthday Girl." Daniel said, ruffling the six year old's blonde hair._

" _C'mon. Let's go celebrate!" Nicholas said._

" _Be careful!" Ian's cousin Cassandra said._

" _We will!" Ian said._

" _You heard about the recent kidnappings!" Phoebe, Hope's sister said._

" _Bye!" Benjamin, Daniel's brother said._

 _They took the shortcut to Freddy's. When they got there, the guests were milling around and waiting for a performance. An olive rabbit approached them and gestured to follow him. They followed. Once in the back room it removed its head and pulled out a sword and a kitchen knife._

" _Hello kids!"_

 _Stephanie screamed._

" _Let's start with you." The man said to Hope._

 _He pulled the knife and threw it with deadly accuracy, right at Hope._

" _No!" Daniel yelled._

 _He threw himself in front of the knife._

" _Daniel!" Ian yelled._

" _DANNY!" Stephanie yelled._

" _NO!" Hope yelled._

 _She bent over but poor, sweet, Daniel was dead._

" _Well. One down." the man said. "Four more." He grinned._

 _He yanked out his sword and ran for Hope. Hope ran for the door, but it was locked. She banged at it. Then she felt a weird pain in her stomach and the world had gone black._

 _When she woke up, she had woken up as Chica._

She sighed.

This night watch had no idea what was coming for her.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Springtrap rammed into the door one last time. Nothing.

"Give it up, Da. We're not getting out. That door's shut tight." Plushtrap said.

 _Your encouragement is refreshing…_ Springtrap thought.

"Well, it would be easier if you actually _helped_!" Springtrap said crossing his arms.

"But...you said I was annoying and told me to go away!"

"That didn't mean I should be only one here pulling any weight!"

"But you said to do whatever you say Da!"

Springtrap sighed.

 _I did say that. Sigh, if only I had my-_

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. Springtrap quickly turned around to see a large shadowy figure fill the doorway.

"Wha… Who are you creeps?" The figure asked.

"We should ask you the same thing." Springtrap said.

"Well, I asked you first!"

"Well… we could tell you. Or, we could rip you limb by limb."

The figure flinched.

"N-now wait a minute!" But before he could defend himself, Plushtrap jumped on his face. "YAH!"

"Hahahahaha!" Plushtrap laughed.

"What the- Get offa' me!" The figure said tugging on Plushtrap.

"Huh?" Plushtrap said.

"Hit the lights!" Springtrap said. Plushtrap smashed the bulb.

"No! You idiot!" Springtrap yelled. "I meant turn them on! Not smash them!"

"Oops…" Plushtrap said.

In the resulting confusion, the figure managed to pry the little olive rabbit off his face and run.

Springtrap ran after him and pounced on him before he could reach the exit.

"Uh… Who are you weirdos?" The figure asked.

"I'm Plushtrap!" Plushtrap announced. "And this is my Da, Springtrap!"

"Ugh. Plushtrap, we are supposed to be mysterious and scary!" Springtrap growled.

"Well, you guys ain't doing a good job at it." The figure said.

"Okay… how's this for scary?" Springtrap then unhinged his jaw and showed the figure the inside of his mouth.

The figure let out a high-pitched scream. "AAAAAAAUGH GET AWAY GET AWAAAAY FREAK!"

Springtrap closed his mouth and Plushtrap was on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha! You scream like a girl!"

"Oh, shaddup ya banged up ol' chew toy!" The figure said regaining his composure.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Plushtrap wailed.

"What did you say to my son?" Springtrap said in a dark tone.

The figure started stuttering in fear. "N-n-nothing! I...said...n-nothing." He said.

" **No one** calls Plushtrap a banged up chew toy, except for me!" Springtrap said.

Springtrap was about to punch him in the face when the figure shouted, "Wait! I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do whatever ya want!"

Springtrap paused and looked back at his son who stopped crying and started to look rather intrigued then turned back to the figure.

" _Anything?_ " Springtrap said with a smirk.


	13. Night 5: The Battle Begins

**Night 5: The Battle Begins...**

The trio wasn't too sure about this, sure they have been in many battles before but this was different. They were up against creepy animatronics. Said animatronics were nowhere in sight.

They were in an arena-looking area which resembled a coliseum, with the exception of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza posters plastered all over the walls. Sora, Riku and Kairi studied their surroundings. It was dark, but stadium lights shone down brightly on them making the inside less dark. Then they realized that they were in their regular clothing instead of their guard uniforms.

"Huh? How did this happen? And more importantly, when and how did we get here?" Sora asked.

 _Magic._

 _Seriously Mangle?_

 _I'm serious._

…

 _Serious._

"Welcome, welcome night guards, to the Fazbear Arena!" Freddy said. "Today we have Riku, Sora, and Kairi vs. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica!"

"AW, YEAH!" A little boy's voice rang out.

"Shut **UP,** BB." Goldie said.

 _BB?_

 _Balloon Boy. The most annoying animatronic in existence._

 _Oh._

 _Why oh?_

 _That kinda sums him up? Is there more to him? Is he useful?_

 _Only in nightmare mode._

 _That's ominous._

 _Agreed._

"Goldie. Siddown." Freddy said.

" _Fine..._ " Goldie grumbled. The gold bear sat down with a huff.

"Ok, ignore that. First up... _Bonnie vs Riku_!"

"What?!" Riku said.

Sora and Kairi disappeared. Bonnie hopped down from his place in the stands.

"Ok. Only one of him and one of me. Easy."

"Who said there was only one?" Freddy said with a sly grin.

Bonnie glowed purple and split himself.

A blue rabbit who looked girly.

A very burned up Bonnie.

A monstrous and rather disturbing-looking Bonnie.

A Bonnie without a face.

All the Bonnies laughed.

"You cannot win!" The Barbie rabbit said.

* * *

Scott Cawthon was having a bad day even _before_ he met the mothers of the night guards. The animatronics were missing, that meant no pizza, no customers! He was ruined! Then he had noticed the three angry women standing in the door.

"Hello ladies, may I help you?"

"Yes." The brown haired woman said.

"We are looking for the night guards." The red haired one said.

"Our children." The last woman corrected.

"Wait, they never left?" Scott said horrified.

"We haven't seen them all day!" The redhead said, close to tears.

"I'll file a missing person report." Scott mumbled. He knew the drill. File a report, answer questions, done.

 _Those poor kids though._

"No. We know what happens in here. Look for them." The brown haired one said.

"Wait, what happens?" the redhead said.

"Supposedly, the animatronics kill the night guards." Scott said.

"No...NO! My baby! My sweet little girl!" The redhead sobbed. "Why did I let my girl take this job? I wouldn't if I knew what happens here!"

The two other women look shellshocked.

"I thought they just went missing…" the brown haired one said.

The third woman turned away.

 _Oh, what am I going to do? I'm going to lose my job. Those kids should never had taken the job. It isn't my fault, right? Oh..._

"Now listen, we don't know for sure if they're… you know… Tell you what, I'll start searching all around for them. If we don't find them in two days...well...I'll file a missing person report and bring the police in. Deal?"

"Deal." The redhead sniffed.

* * *

Riku was in hot water, he was up against five bloodthirsty Bonnies.

"Hey, that's a little unfair don't ya think!" Riku said.

"Nah." Bonnie said.

"This makes the game _way_ more interesting." Toy Bonnie (Barbie Bonnie) said.

The faceless one just gave a hollow screech and pounced. Riku dodged and with a flash of light he summoned his Keyblade.

The monster Bonnie howled and dove for him. He dodged and sliced through monster Bonnie. It disintegrated into purple dust.

"One down, four more to go." Riku said under his breath.

Burned Bonnie dove for the Keyblade. Riku tried dodging but Burned Bonnie's claws grazed his shoulder, slicing through skin. Riku winced in pain, but he used his lightning reflexes to get a few hits on him. The burned Bonnie disappeared.

 _Did I get him?_ Riku thought.

Then suddenly, the burned Bonnie reappeared right behind him and whacked him with his guitar. Riku fell to the ground.

 _Nope…_

Burned Bonnie laughed hoarsely. "Forget it Nightguard. You will never wi-"

He disintegrated as Riku thrust his Keyblade through his chest.

Faceless ran at his left and Barbie Bonnie ran at his right. He jumped up as the two collided. He sliced and Barbie and Faceless disappeared. Bonnie dove for him with his guitar and Riku whacked him down. He stood over him with his Keyblade pointed at the rabbit's face.

"Riku WINS!" Goldie yelled having seized the microphone from Freddy. She floated just above him. Freddy swiped at her feet in a vain attempt to grab the microphone back. Goldie frowned and handed the microphone to her brother.

"As Goldie said, Riku wins." Freddy said sourly. "Next up... Kairi vs Foxy!"

"What?!" Kairi yelled.

Foxy hopped into the ring.

Riku disappeared replaced by Kairi.

"This is gonna suck." Kairi muttered.

 _Be ready Kairi._

 _For what?_

 _To survive…_

Foxy glowed red and split into five.

A monstrous Foxy.

And...

A burned Foxy.

And…

A withered-looking Foxy.

And…

"MANGLE!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!" She said. Mangle grinned.

Monster Foxy lept for Kairi, who summoned her Keyblade and sliced him.

Burned Foxy ran at her.

She tried to dodge but he swerved and… Mangle ran forward and scratched his face and he whined in pain like a dog.

"Okay… I have an idea, it will help you survive but…" Mangle trailed off.

She glowed pink and white and put her hand to Kairi's. She dissolved in a shower of pink and white.

"Mangle?!" Kairi yelled.

 _Yes?_

 _What? What happened?_

 _I'm in you. I'm sorry about this but this will increase your mobility and speed. Best of all, you will survive._

 _But…_

 _Go!_

Kairi snapped to reality just as Burned Foxy charged again. She jumped and sliced through him.

 _Yes!_

 _Don't celebrate just yet…_

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Behind you!"

Kairi turned around to see the Withered Foxy with the torn ear jump at her and let out an ear piercing scream. She managed to dodge him with amazing flexibility, and the Foxy duplicate fell to the ground. He stood on all-fours and shook himself vigorously like a dog to get the dirt off, he growled and lunged at her again. He constantly swiped at her but every time he did, she'd dodge it like she was made of water. Finally, the Foxy counterpart grew too tired to fight which led to his own demise. Kairi, with all her force, slashed him with her Keyblade and he turned to red dust.

"Whoa, when did I get so flexible?" Kairi questioned.

 _You'll get used to it._

 _Huh? What do you-?_

 _Look out!_

The original Foxy ran towards her, but then he stopped and a smirk grew on his face.

"I really don't want to fight ya lass, but it seems I have no other choice…" He said.

He reached his left hand out and light began to shine from it, then suddenly a Keyblade appeared and he grasped it.

A Keyblade.

A _Keyblade_.

"Wait, Foxy has a Keyblade?!" Kairi yelled.

 _Yes._

 _Why did I not get this crucial piece of information?!_

 _Heh heh heh…_

Foxy charged Kairi and his Keyblade connected with hers. Up close, his Keyblade looked similar to a pirate sword but with some slight differences. They struggled for a while, Kairi could really use Mangle's help right now…

 _Mangle, where did you go?_

 _This will be weird._

 _Spit it out._

 _Um...ok...I know this will be weird but you've done this. I am part of your soul._

 _WHAT!?_

 _I told you._

 _How?_

 _I've always been able to do this. I chose you, so I could help you survive. I am your friend Kairi, I won't hurt you._

 _Ok…_

"You be a good swordsman, lass." Foxy mused.

"You're not bad yourself, for an animatronic." Kairi said.

They clashed for a while, while Riku and Sora kept shouting tips.

"Whoa!" Chica said.

"What?" Sora said.

Chica put a pair of goggles on him.

"What the heck are...whoa."

The goggles showed four Foxys moving where he moved and doing what he did.

"Now look over there!" Chica moved his head towards Kairi.

"What the-" Sora gaped.

Kairi was still Kairi, but a pink and white fox mimicked her moves.

"What?! How?!"

"Mangle finally bonded with someone." Goldie whispered.

" _Kairi?!"_

"Yes. Kairi."

Suddenly Kairi began to glow. Sora yanked off the goggles.

Kairi looked at the stands earning a strangled scream from Goldie.

Half her face was metal and her hair was pink and white on that side. Her eye was black, with a yellow pupil and another head jutted out from her neck.

"What happened?!" Sora said.

Riku stared. This was exactly how Kairi looked in his dream.

 _But that's not possible…_ He thought.

 _Oh, it is._

 _Goldie?_

 _NO DUH!_

 _How?_

 _Mangle is occupying her soul or something._

 _But…_

 _Watch…_

She moved faster and flipped. Then landed on Foxy. Then she pointed the blade at his face.

"I've always been a better swordsman." A smooth female voice came out of Kairi's mouth.

Foxy smiled and let out a small chuckle, "Aye, indeed ye have…"

She glowed, and Kairi looked like Kairi again. She passed out.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"She's fine." Goldie said.

"Kairi wins." Freddy said. "Next up… Sora vs Chica!"

"Oh no…" Sora groaned.


	14. Night 5: The Switcheroo

**Night 5: The Switcheroo**

Chica giggled as she hopped down from the stands.

"Oh no." Sora said.

Suddenly, Sora was in the middle of the arena facing Chica.

She cracked her knuckles. "This is going to be fun…" She glowed yellow and split into five versions of herself.

A withered Chica whose arms are partly missing.

A slender-looking Chica.

A burned Chica.

A monstrous Chica.

And her original form.

They all giggled evilly.

The slender-looking Chica smirked and removed her beak and eyes. Without them, it showed the inside of her eyes were black with white pin-pricked pupils and silver eyelids, her mouth and endoskeleton teeth were revealed.

"OH MY GAWD!" Sora shouted.

"Showoff." Goldie murmured.

"I might go easy on you." Chica original giggled.

"I for one do not approve." Monster Chica said.

"Ugly hair." Burned Chica announced.

"Oh come on, you say that about everyone." Armless announced.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Barbie Chica hollered.

"Let's play." Chica gushed.

Monster Chica dove at him with a hiss. When she missed, her cupcake bounced toward him with it's mouth open. Sora whacked it towards the wall.

"HOME RUN!" Riku yelled.

Monster Chica looked around. "No! Cupcake!" Sora took this opportunity to slice Monster in half.

"Go Sora!" Kairi shrieked.

Burned and Armless took this opportunity to try and pounce. The duo landed in front of him. Armless having a hard time getting up. Burned snarled.

"So close!" She croaked.

"Help me up!" Armless whimpered.

Sora cut through Burned and Armless, leaving Barbie and Chica. Barbie laughed.

"Let's party!" She said. Sora hefted his Keyblade and charged. She dodged and tripped him.

"What a numbskull, falling for that old trick." She smirked. "Chica, may I do the-oof!"

Sora tripped her and sliced off her head.

"Look who's talking!" Sora announced triumphantly.

Chica charged at him, she skidded in an attempt to trip him, but he flipped and landed on her.

"I won." Sora announced.

"I went easy on you." Chica panted.

"Sora wins." Freddy deadpanned.

Suddenly, Sora was back up in the stands. Kairi was back in the arena.

"Now for the Switcheroo. Kairi vs Chica!" Freddy announced.

Chica and her four counterparts reappeared.

"I just killed them!" Sora groaned.

Riku frowned. "She's gonna transform again."

"That is creepy. But she's still Kairi...right?"

"Yeah, she seemed fine." Riku said.

The Chicas all glared at Kairi.

"Well well, I thought Mangle had good judgment but clearly I was wrong." Monster Chica smirked.

"I mean _really_ , the night guard. Mangle, please." Barbie Chica said snidely.

"Shut up!" Kairi said growling like an animal. Her voice was deep and robotic. Half of her body transformed into an endoskeleton again.

Burned nodded. "Scrawny." She croaked.

"Why must you guys insult everyone!" Armless squeaked. "She's obviously gonna rip you apart so RUN!"

"Chicken." Barbie muttered as Armless ran.

"Hey!" Chica scowled. "That's just racist."

"Are you guys going to fight or not?!" Freddy shouted from the stands.

"We are! So shut up!" Monster snarled.

"Stupid old bear." Burned whispered.

"I heard that!" Freddy yelled.

Burned and Monster dove for Kairi's legs.

"I quite liked Mangle, but you have the worst skills." Burned critiqued.

"You were always _slow_!" Mangle/Kairi yelled. Burned didn't react when a Keyblade flew through her head.

"Ha ha! Beat that freak!" Goldie yelled, having regained control of the mike.

"Hey!" Freddy swiped the mike back.

Goldie rolled her eyes.

"Your microphone obsession is weird."

"No, it's not! Don't worry Mikey, daddy's here." Freddy said rubbing his microphone.

"..."

"That not be normal, Freddy." Foxy said.

"Or healthy…" Bonnie added.

"Oh, shut up." Freddy scowled.

Sora and Riku snickered. Freddy narrowed his eyes at them.

"You know… I could use my awesome veto powers and stuff you both, or you can stop laughing and I might let you live."

Riku and Sora stopped laughing.

Meanwhile, Mangle/Kairi was trying to fight off the Chicas.

 _This is quite fun, Nightmare Chica's gotten better._

 _Who?_

 _Monster._

 _Oh._

 _Left!_

Kairi dodged the evil cupcake again and attempted to whack it into the wall, but it bit down on her endoskeleton arm.

"Gah! What is it with you and demonic cupcakes, Chica?!" Kairi yelled.

" _I_ don't have one." Armless noted.

"Neither does Phantom." Nightmare frowned. "Sic 'er Cupcake!"

Cupcake kept biting her arm until Kairi stabbed it in the face.

 _Phew. I'm so glad it's dead for now. I hated that thing._

Monster snarled and charged. Kairi jumped, landed on it's back, and cut it open.

"Go Kairi!" Sora cheered.

Chica scowled.

"Why doesn't he cheer for _me_?" She muttered under her breath.

Armless groaned. "Again with this?!"

In one swipe, armless was gone in a poof of yellow dust.

 _Alright, who else am I missing?_

 _Chica and Toy Chica._

 _Toy Chica?_

 _The_ Beakless _one_ …

 _Oh, right._

"Please. Mangle, get out here." Chica begged.

"Never!" Mangle growled. "I stand with Kairi."

"Sigh, you were always so stubborn." Toy Chica said. "But if I kill her though...hmm."

Mangle snarled.

 _Let me rip her up. Let me kill her, Kairi!_

 _Well…_

 _I will make sure you come out fine. Intact in every way._

 _Um…_

 _Go on. You can do it instead._

 _You know what? Fine._

Kairi then leaped out at Toy Chica with her mouth gaping open revealing a second set of endoskeleton teeth. She emitted a loud ear-piercing scream and then bit the Chica counterpart by the neck. Sora and Riku stared at her. She clamped her jaws down tightly to prevent Toy Chica from escaping. Kairi began tearing her apart like an animal as Toy Chica screamed in agony. After that, the Chica duplicate disappeared and her shrieks and screams still echoed the arena. The original Chica and everyone else stared in utter horror.

"What the...WHAT _WAS_ THAT?!" Goldie shrieked.

Foxy's jaw dropped, literally.

Then Sora noticed that Kairi was full endoskeleton.

"K-Kairi?" He called nervously.

Kairi looked up, oil from her victim was dripping from her mouth which looked like blood. She bared her fangs and gave a low growl, but then saw the terrified look on Sora's face. She looked down at where Toy Chica once was and oily tears poured from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't mean it, I swear." Kairi's voice came out and she was back to normal. She then ran off.

"Kairi! Wait!"

"I...I'm sorry! I'm really sorry…" She sobbed.

 _I am too...I didn't know what would happen. I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry, Kairi…_

She kept running.

 _I don't want to hurt anyone. I need to leave. I-I'm a monster…_

"Come back!" Sora called.

"I don't want to hurt you! This is for your own safety…" Sobbed Kairi.

"We'll be fine! Come back!" Sora said.

She disappeared.

"...Well, OK...next up...um…" Freddy was at a loss for words.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"We find her, convince her she is NOT a monster and survive." Sora retorted. "Let's go."

Sora and Riku were about to run after Kairi.

Freddy stopped them."Now, hey! Wait a minute! What about the-"

Chica put a hand on his shoulder, "No, Freddy. It's okay, I forfeit this one."

"What?!"

"Just let them talk to her, give them a time out." Chica said softly. "Toy Chica will be fine."

"But-I-" Freddy stuttered then grumbled. "Fine. We'll take an intermission."

" _So you can make out with Mikey._ " Goldie giggled.

"GOLDIE!"

"Jeez, sorry!"

Sora and Riku didn't hesitate, they ran after her hoping she was alright.

* * *

Kairi hid in Pirate Cove, she crouched in a corner sobbing.

"I gotta say that was quite impressive…" A cold voice filled the room.

Kairi stopped crying and looked up and saw an animatronic she never saw before. It was badly damaged and looked sort of like Bonnie, except green.

 _NOT HIM!_ Mangle growled.

 _Who is he?_

 _Springtrap, a.k.a. Purple Man._

"Ya got guts, kid. I gotta admire that…Murdering an animatronic like that was the craziest thing I ever saw. But then again, I should know."

"M- _Murder_?" Kairi stuttered.

"Yeah! Too bad it was a spirit though. T Chica was a brat." He said. "Oowee! Nasty one T Chica. But anyway I'm Springtrap, how do ya do?"

"So I've heard…"

"But hey! I've killed an animatronic before! Oh man, how she fought. In the end I ripped her up and incinerated her parts. Her name was Mangle, most people called her T Foxy."

Kairi gasped.

"Hey, it's not like you did the same thing!" Springtrap said. "But the way you tore up T Chica, wow! That really brought me to tears. Beautiful!"

Kairi shuddered. She didn't like how Springtrap was praising her like she had done something heroic instead of murder.

"So where did you learn to do that? Did you live with animals or something? Come on, tell me your secret. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

 _I'm never doing that to you again._

"Hey, who's that boy in the arena? With porcupine hair? He doesn't have the killer instinct you do but he is a BEAST. Dang, if only I knew how to do that. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Kairi, despite her tears, went red.

"Oh, so he _is_ your boyfriend!"

"No…"

Springtrap laughed so hard that he started coughing up a few nuts and bolts.

"Heh heh, worst *cough cough* liar ever. Did you guys ever kiss?"

Kairi blushed madly at the thought.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'. Ha ha! *Cough cough*"

A few screws shot out of his mouth and nearly hit Kairi.

"Sorry… when you get old these kinds of things happen to ya, *cough cough* if you were an animatronic that is."

Kairi was silent.

"Heh, *cough* you're a quiet one. I expected louder..."

Kairi continued to remain silent.

"Well anyway, your friends are never gonna find you. They don't care."

"They do." Kairi hiccupped.

"Do they? It seems to me that if they really cared about you, they would have found you by now."

Kairi fumed. "Since when were you two of my best friends?"

"I'm not! *Cough* I'm just pointing out that simple fact."

 _They're coming. Don't worry._

"Yes, you are not Sora and Riku. You are nothing like them. They will come for me. You'll see." Kairi fought back another water-work of tears.

"Hahahahaha *cough cough* ha... Your faith is amazing. But you know it already." Springtrap laughed.

"Why you-" Kairi started.

"They don't care. They're probably fighting the others now!"

Kairi sniffed, stopping the sobs from pouring out.

"Well, see ya soon girl." With that, Springtrap disappeared.

Kairi curled up closer into herself and began to sob again.

 _They probably are scared. Scared of_ _ **me**_ _, just like Goldie said._

 _ **I'm a monster.**_

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora called.

"Kairi?" Riku called.

"Oh, where is she?" Sora moaned.

"We should have found her by now."

"Hahahahahahaha...you should have." A little boy's voice said. "My Da's gonna get her, but he said I could get you guys."

Riku whipped around to see a little olive rabbit grin at him.

"I mean, if she doesn't rip _him_ apart like she did with T Chica."

"What are you...a chew toy?" Sora said, noticing him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The rabbit ran off crying.

"That was easy." Riku noticed.

"I feel so bad now." Sora laughed.

Riku smiled.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku said.

"Shhh." Sora shushed him.

A sobbing noise was echoing down the hall.

"Kairi." Sora and Riku said in unison.

* * *

"WAAAAAAH! DAAAAAA, PORCUPINE CALLED ME A CHEW TOOOY!"

Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"What part of quiet do you not understand?"

"WHAAAAAAA!" Plushtrap wailed.

 _Soon, Plushtrap. Soon we will have revenge. But really, quiet means no sounds._

 _Seriously..._


	15. Night 5: Switcheroo Part 2

**Night 5: Switcheroo Part 2**

 _OK Sora, think. Where would you be if you had been in Kairi's situation. Um…_

"No really, where would she go?" Sora asked.

"You are supposed to be her boyfriend. You should know where Kairi goes if she killed a evil chicken on accident."

"First of all: I'm not her boyfriend. Second of all: How the heck should I know?! This has never even happened before!"

"True. But you're her friend and you are a boy. Boyfriend."

Sora blushed madly. "That's not-"

"OOOOH! Someone's blushing." Riku teased.

"Oh, shut up." Sora growled.

"Anger management classes for you!" Riku said.

"What the-why would I need anger management?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

They continued their search for Kairi.

"Oh, look! A map!" Riku said.

There was a _You are here_ star and they realized they were close to Pirate cove and the Kitchen.

"If I was Kairi, where would I go? Not Pirate Cove, obviously. She hates it there. The Kitchen?" Sora looked at Riku.

"Worth a shot."

"Wait, isn't the kitchen full of Chica posters?"

"Yes, why-oh."

"..."

"Why not at least _try_ Pirate cove." Riku suggested.

"Okay, I guess it's worth a look."

They walked towards the star spangled curtains of Pirate Cove. Sora listened closely and heard sobbing. He poked his head through the curtains to find Kairi crouched in a corner with her head buried in her arms.

"K-Kairi?" He said softly.

Kairi jerked her head up to look at Sora. Tears flooded her eyes and she looked away to avert any eye contact with him.

"Kairi, it's okay. Please, don't cry. It hurts to see you like this…"

She scooted farther away into the corner.

"Kairi, it's ok. The evil Chicken is fine. No one cares about what happened." Riku said.

"It's not that…" She sniffed. "It was the way I attacked her, like...an animal…" She burst into tears again. "And I could do it to you guys...I don't want to kill you...you're my friends…"

Sora and Riku glanced each other silently.

"Riku, can you give us a minute?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded and left the two of them alone.

Sora then quietly came and sat right next to Kairi. She scooted away a bit.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that…"

Kairi didn't say anything.

Sora sighed and scooted closer to her. He embraced her tightly before she could pull away.

"You won't do that to us. You know why? You won't hurt us because we're your friends. Just like you said. We'll always be there for you."

"They're scared of me, I'm a monster." Kairi sobbed.

"No, you're not. You are a confident, brave, strong-willed, uh… heroic, wonderful, fun, beautiful-" Sora then quickly covered his mouth.

 _Did I just say that out loud?!_

 _Yes, sir. Yes, you did._

"You think I'm beautiful, Sora?" Kairi sniffed.

"Yes…" Sora turned red. Kairi smiled.

"Thanks." She leaned closer to him.

 _KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER…_

 _Huh? Who are you?_

 _Doesn't matter. JUST KISS HER ALREADY, DOOFUS!_

Sora leaned over quickly and kissed Kairi. Her eyes widened in shock, but then they slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They continued to kiss until finally they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other lovingly.

"D'awwww…" Two voices said at the same time a few seconds later.

The both of them flinched and broke their gaze, they saw Riku and Goldie watching the couple from outside the curtains.

"WAIT, YOU WERE WATCHING US?!" Kairi shrieked.

"Her idea!" Riku pointed at Goldie.

"Was not!"

"Yes it was, Goldie. Don't blame it on me."

"OKAY! It was both of your ideas, let's go!" Sora yelled.

Kairi followed a fuming Sora out of Pirate Cove.

 _See? I am helpful! Wing Fox!_

 _Thanks, Mangle._

 _My pleasure. You guys will be so cute together dating._

 _Mangle!_

 _Jeez, sorry._

* * *

"Are they back yet?"

"No, Freddy, they aren't."

"Now?"

"No."

"NOW?"

"NO."

" **NOW**?!"

"NO!"

Chica took a deep breath. Dealing with Freddy (who still acted like a kid in her opinion) was hard enough. But an impatient Freddy was torture.

"Are they back _**NOW**_?!"

"GOOD GOD FREDDY, NO! YOU ARE **SO** IMMATURE!"

"OKAY JEEZ CHICA, I WAS JUST ASKING!"

Freddy huffed in annoyance and scooted away. This was fine with Chica. She leaned back in her chair, and sighed. Still her mind kept flashing back to the redhead's attack on Toy Chica. She shuddered. _T Chica will be fine._

"I sent Goldie an hour ago! What are they _doing?_ Snogging?!" Freddy complained.

Bonnie started laughing.

"They probably aren't and you sent Goldie 30 seconds ago." Chica groaned.

"Aye, they better not be" Foxy agreed.

Chica just glared.

"They probably aren't... _snogging_ , Freddy. That's gross." BB wheezed between laughs.

"Who is snogging?" A accented voice said.

"Oh...hey Marion!" Bonnie said.

Marion smiled. "Good day, Bonnie."

She sat down next to Freddy. "I hear we have a _situation_ with the Nightwatchers." She emphasised "situation" slightly.

"Goldie, Chica, and Foxy have developed _feelings_ for them." Freddy said.

"I see." Marion said. "That is a problem. How is Springtrap?"

"Last I checked, still locked away." Freddy said.

"I see you have been too busy with your arena sports to notice he has escaped. But children should have fun. I will take care of him." Marion smiled again. But this smile made Freddy uneasy.

"He escaped? When?" Bonnie asked.

"How?!" Foxy asked. "We be lockin' him up tight! How he be escapin'?!"

"I believe it was about a night ago. But, I don't know how he managed to escape, that door shouldn't be open."

"I see…" Freddy said rubbing his chin.

"So my theory is this: It's possible that the door could've been unlocked from the outside, which means our decayed friend got help."

"WHO ON EARTH WOULD HELP HIM?!" BB announced.

"A good question, for another time." Marion replied. "Where are the Nightwatchers?"

Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy all looked to Freddy.

"We don't know. I sent Goldie to get them and she hasn't come back yet." He said.

"FREDDY, I FOUND 'EM!" Goldie hollered.

"D'ya have to scream?" Freddy hissed to Goldie.

"Nope! Oh hi, Marion!"

"Hello, Goldie." Marion smiled.

"Marion?" Riku asked.

"Who's she?" Sora asked.

 _Oh, Marion finally got her head out of her music box._

 _What?_

 _Marion is our head of security and the self appointed leader. Freddy calls her in when there is a problem. Obviously you, Sora, and Riku are the problem. And Springtrap._

 _Um… okay?_

"Mangle! Long time no see!" Marion grinned.

"Uh...Marion? My name is Kairi. Mangle can hear you but I'd prefer to be addressed as 'Kairi'."

"Oh, I am sorry, M-Kairi." Marion said.

"You are a walking, talking, puppet." Riku said.

"I guess. I am more of a marionette, though. You are observant."

"Um… can I say something?" Sora asked.

"Sure."

"Can we stop fighting to the death now?"

"No."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"I need to judge if you are worthy. You especially Silver-Hair. Goldie's heart is delic-"

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Goldie interrupted. "MY HEART ISN'T DELICATE! I'M NOT DELICATE!"

"Sorry…" Marion winced.

Goldie sat down.

"Continue." Marion gestured to Freddy.

"Okay. Next up, Riku vs Foxy!"

"Oh, come **ON**!" Riku said as he appeared in the arena.

"Aye, be scared." Foxy growled. He glowed red and split into four.

"Eh?" He said.

Riku looked at Kairi who was sitting up in the stands.

 _Oh. Right. Kairi and Mangle are one._

"Eh, whatever."

Riku dodged monster Foxy's jump at him.

 _Why aren't we down there?_ Kairi wondered.

 _I think because it's you._

 _Huh?_

 _You are a person so we don't go down there. You don't_ _ **want**_ _to kill Riku, right?_

 _No!_

 _Good._

"Heh. This will be easy!" Riku announced after slicing Burned and Monster. Less-Fur-on-Ear screeched and jumped. Riku ducked and sliced open his belly.

"Ew!" He said after getting a mouthful of Foxy sand.

"Yar har har! That be going in ye old blooper reel."

Riku glared at Foxy, doubled up on the floor.

"Har har...let's finish this." Foxy laughed.

His left hand glowed and his pirate sword Keyblade appeared.

Riku frowned as Foxy came barreling towards him. He ducked, tripped Foxy and stood on him.

"Riku wins, _again_." Freddy growled. "Next up, Sora vs Bonnie."

Sora sighed.

Marion grinned.

Bonnie smirked. "Oh, yeah."

Sora summoned his Keyblade as the familiar Bonnie-forms popped up.

Monster Bonnie glared at him.

"Hello, ugly! I thought Monster Chica was hideous, but then I met you." Sora insulted.

Bonnie original laughed hard. "Hahaha, shots-heh heh-fired!"

"Shutup!" Monster growled. Bonnie ignored him and laughed harder.

"I'll kill you!" Monster snarled at Sora.

"Don't kill him! Spiky, you have a gift!" Bonnie laughed.

"I'm getting impatient…" Freddy said.

Chica looked at Bonnie confused.

 _Didn't he wanted to kill Sora before?_ She wondered. _Now for some reason he_ doesn't _want to kill him?_

"I forfeit! I-hahahahahaha! Sora wins!" Bonnie laughed hysterically.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Are you high or somethin'?!" Toy Bonnie asked.

"No!" Bonnie said.

"I thought you had a doughnut earlier." Said Old Bonnie.

"How can you talk? You don't even have a face!" Sora said making Bonnie laugh even harder.

" _I think someone musta drugged him or somethin'..._ " Foxy said whispering to Chica.

"I don't know. Hopefully not. Remember that one time where Bonnie got access to the coffee?" Chica said.

"Aye. He had to be shut down. Caffeine high." Foxy and Chica both started giggling at the memory.

Chica then started feeling guilty about what happened a night ago, telling Bonnie that she was no longer his friend. She never really meant it, she was just upset. Was Bonnie affected by that?

"Alright then, time to switch things up one last time." Freddy said.

"Wait, what?! Again?!" Sora shouted.

"This time it's: Sora vs. Foxy, Riku vs. Chica, and Kairi vs. Bonnie."

"You mean we have to fight _again_?!" Kairi yelled.

"Each of you have to fight each of us, those are the rules."

"You never said anything about that!" Riku said.

"Well, now I did. Cry me a river, build yourselves a bridge and **get over it.** "

"Ooh. Freddy's doing the Poker Face." Goldie said. "Look! I'm Freddy!"

Goldie then screwed up her face to muster a serious expression. "'Hi, I'm Freddy. I'm in charge and the night guards have to go. Goldie, attachments to humans are _unhealthy_! They're against the-'" Goldie said in a Freddy imitation, but then her voice started cracking. "Hahaha! I can't do it!"

Freddy scowled.

"All right. Riku vs Chica!"

"Well, here we go… _again_." Riku said with a sigh.


	16. Night 5: Panic Attack

**Night 5: Panic Attack**

 _It's the last fight. Just win and you can go home._ Riku thought.

Chica split herself once again.

Toy Chica looked terrified. She instantly curled into fetal position.

"Please don't hurt me!" She wailed. Up in the stands, Kairi squirmed nervously.

 _Oh no…_

 _Kairi, calm down. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine._

Chica turned to her counterpart. "It's okay, T. You don't have to fight…"

"Uh, yes she does. According to the rules in the Fazbear Arena: 'All counterparts of the original character must participate, regardless. Furthermore-' Ow!" Freddy received a punch on the arm from Bonnie.

"Dude, seriously? Not cool. There's this thing called 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder'. It's- Uh, hey Sora? Tell your girlfriend to stop shaking like that. It's freaking me out."

"Hm?" Sora looked at Kairi who was trembling.

"Kairi?" He said. There was no response.

* * *

 _Kairi!_

After attempting to calm her down, Mangle concentrated hard to find what was wrong. She reached out and felt waves of panic and guilt.

 _Panic attack._ Mangle sighed.

This was Goldie's usual way of killing, Insanity and Panic were her weapons. Luckily, Mangle knew how to counteract a panic attack. First though, she needed to find out what she was dealing with and find memories to counter the unhappy ones. She braced herself and opened her mind.

 _An island exploding, darkness, Sora in some kind of stupor with a Keyblade next to him, Riku and a mouse of some kind vanishing, Sora disappearing into an abyss, her attack on T Chica…_

Nope. Mangle was never doing that again.

She took a breath and reached into the part of the mind where happy memories were stored.

 _Whoa._

There was a lot of happiness to use. She looked through and chose her favorite happy memories. She pushed them out and hoped it would work.

* * *

Kairi was panicking as the worst memories flew through her brain again and again. Then…

" _Hello?" A little boy's voice called. "Are you lost?"_

 _Kairi opened her eyes to see a young boy with spiky brown hair leaning over her._

" _Are you OK?" He asked. "Me and my friend found you here. What's your name?"_

" _Kairi." She said softly._

" _That's a pretty name." He smiled. "I'm Sora. Do you know where you are?"_

" _No…"_

" _You're on Destiny Islands. Can you stand?" Sora asked._

 _She stood up shakily._

" _That's good. Let's go find my mom, OK? We will find you a place to stay._

" _Um...OK."_

 _ **Another memory…**_

" _This is Riku. He's my best friend. Riku, this is Kairi. Kairi is a castaway. Okay?"_

" _Hey Kairi. As Sora, the introduction master said, I'm Riku. Where are you from?"_

" _I don't remember..." She said tearfully._

" _Don't cry, Kairi." Sora said, hugging her._

" _Yeah, You're safe now." Riku said hugging her other side._

 _ **More time passed…**_

" _Hey, this stuff is actually good!" Kairi said._

" _I told you so!" Sora grinned as he licked his Sea Salt Ice Cream._

" _So…" Riku said between licks. "What now?"_

" _Now we swim!" Sora announced, having finished his ice cream._

" _I'm not done!" Riku protested._

" _Dude, let's just go! I'm so bored! You are literally the slowest eater! Ever! It's been_ _ **YEARS**_ _and I'm an old man! And…Bleah! I'm dead!"_

 _Sora fell backwards onto the bench._

 _Kairi started laughing. Riku frowned and continued eating._

 _ **Ten years later…**_

 _Sora rested on the beach, he got up to look at the ocean then yawned and lay back down again. Kairi looked over him and he jerked up in surprise. "Whoa!"_

 _Sora turned around to face her. Kairi giggled._

" _Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora said._

" _Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."_

" _But this black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- Ow!" Kairi flicked him on the head._

" _Are you still dreaming?"_

" _It wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't know… What was that place? So bizarre."_

" _Yeah, sure."_

 _Sora turned to Kairi who had walked away to look at the ocean. "Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like? Y'know, where you grew up."_

" _I told you before… I don't remember."_

" _Nothing at all?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Do you ever want go back?'_

" _Hmm… Well, I'm happy here." She then turned to him. "But I wouldn't mind going to see it."_

" _I'd like to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"_

" _So what are we waiting for?"_

" _Hey!" Another voice said. Sora and Kairi turned to look at the source._

" _Are you guys forgetting about me?" The voice belonged to Riku who stood in front of them carrying a log in his arm. "So… I guess I'll be the only one working on the raft."_

 _Riku tossed the log on top of Sora who yelped in surprise._

" _And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku said to Kairi. He sat beside her and Sora._

" _Heh, so you noticed. Okay, we can finish it together! I'll race you!"_

" _Huh?" Sora said confused._

" _What? Are you kidding?" Riku said._

 _Kairi stood up. "Ready? Go!"_

 _Sora and Riku glanced at each other, then immediately got up and started running with Kairi trailing behind them. She was simply giggling as the race led on._

 _ **One year later from that…**_

 _Kairi was waiting on the beach for Sora and Riku's return. Then she saw two comets fall from the sky and into the ocean. That was when she saw two heads pop out from the water and she instantly recognized them._

" _Sora! Riku!"_

 _The two of them saw Kairi waving at them. Sora was excited and gestured Riku to follow him, they swam all the way to the beach. After so long, Kairi was happy to see her childhood friends again. Then suddenly, three figures ran past her laughing. The three of them ran to Sora and Riku. Two of the three figures piled on top of Sora while the other hugged Riku._

 _After they were done hugging, Sora looked up at Kairi. He pulled out her lucky charm that she gave to him to bring him good luck on his journey. He looked up at her again and smiled and at the same time their Nobodies, Naminé and Roxas, did the same thing._

" _We're- we're back!" Sora said smiling._

 _Kairi beamed and reached out her hand for him to take. "You're home."_

 _Sora gladfully took her hand while simultaneously giving her luck charm back at the same time._

 _ **End of memories.**_

"Kairi!" Sora snapped his fingers in her face.

"Huh?" She said.

"Finally! You just were sitting there and not responding to anything and DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! But you're okay, right?"

He exhaled.

Bonnie smirked. "What he's saying is he was freaking out and is really happy you're okay."

Sora crossed his arms. "I wasn't freaking out."

"Oh, so you call pulling your hair, pacing, asking Goldy to do something, waving your hands in front of her face, and making a complete fool of yourself not freaking out?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Sora said sharply.

Goldie rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. You so _did_ freak out."

"Did not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Finally, we start the match. Shut up." Freddy said.

* * *

Riku summoned his Keyblade as T Chica disappeared. Monster Chica snarled.

"I'll rip you apart. I'll rip him apart after. I'll rip all the night guards apart." She snarled.

"Fat chance." Riku said. She dove for his Keyblade but missed and reopened the wound Burned Bonnie had given to him.

 _Note to self: Monster Chica's claws dig_ _ **deep**_ _._

Blood splattered the arena floor. Riku clenched his teeth to prevent from screaming. Monster laughed.

"Why not just let me rip you apart night guard?"

Riku sliced her beak off and stabbed her. She dissolved into yellow dust.

 _Yes! You can do this!_

He deflected Burned Chica's attacks and she went down.

Armless flinched as Riku walked over to her. "I've died enough, right?" She asked.

He paused and she clubbed him in the head with her stump.

"Oh, the innocent trick works every time. Chica?" She laughed.

"Um…" Chica paused.

 _Ow… My head._

 _Get up!_

Riku staggered upward and Armless went down.

"Heh…" Chica grinned sheepishly.

Riku knocked her over.

"I win." He said.

"Next up, Kairi vs Bonnie." Freddy said.

Bonnie appeared again.

"Do I have to?" He said. "Splitting hurts."

The others murmured assent.

"Last time, Bonnie." Freddy said.

Bonnie nodded and split again. T Bonnie looked at her.

"Hey! Mangle! Come out and plaay!"

 _Get him for me._

 _Why?_

 _D'ya think I really want to do_ _ **that**_ _to you again?_

 _Fair point._

Kairi hefted her Keyblade. Monster Bonnie glared.

"Do _not_ -!" He hissed.

Kairi cut his face.

"Heh...heh…" Burned said. Burned was gone in a poof of purple dust. Faceless charged with a hollow screech. Kairi morphed and slipped under him. Faceless clawed the air.

"Where'd she go?!" He hissed.

"Look up!" Kairi yelled.

He poofed out, covering Kairi in purple dust. Toy Bonnie shook his head.

"They never learn, only I have mastered the art of-HEY! What are you doing?!" Bonnie had picked Toy Bonnie up and thrown him against the wall.

 _Well, okay!_

Bonnie cracked his knuckles and charged.

Kairi slid under him and kicked his legs. He fell and Kairi jumped on him.

"The _Winner_!" Kairi yelled.

 _The WINNER! YES! WE DID IT! YOU CAN GO HOME!_

 _Ow, Mangle._

 _YESS! Sorry._

"Foxy vs Sora." Freddy hissed.

Kairi appeared in the stands.

Sora was in the arena.

Foxy split himself again.

Sora glared at Foxy.

"Be afraid, laddie." Foxy said.

Monster Foxy charged.

Sora dodged and sliced him into Foxy shish kebab.

"Yes!"

Burned lept. Sora dove for the ground, narrowly missing Burned. Burned snarled. "You be a tricky one." He said.

"Um...thanks?" Sora said. Burned dove again and was sliced in half.

"Now, earless. You gotta go." Sora said. Earless growled angrily. He paced and slid towards Sora's legs. Sora jumped and Earless became a pile of red dust. Foxy summoned his Keyblade.

"Ye better suck." He said.

"Um, no. I don't." Sora said.

They clashed for a while and then Sora kicked Foxy's leg out from under him. Foxy fell and Sora cheered.

"Sora wins." Freddy frowned.

"Impressive." Marion said.

"Now for the main event." Freddy said with a wicked grin. He hopped down.

"You three vs _me._ " Freddy said.

He glowed brown and split.

Goldie.

Barbie Freddy.

Old Freddy.

Burned Freddy.

Monster Freddy.

Another much bigger Monster.

 _Another_ bigger Monster, except black.

Three mini versions of Monster Freddy.

"How many of yourself is there?" Riku said.

Then an eerie silence fell.

"Hide me." Goldie hid behind Riku.

The trio looked over and saw an olive rabbit with a box and a grin.

"Hey, kids." He said. "Miss me?"

"Springtrap…" Marion hissed in disgust.


	17. Night 5: Enter Springtrap

**Night 5: Enter Springtrap**

"Heh. What did I do to deserve this? All my favorite people in one place!" Springtrap gave them a wry smile.

"How'd he escape?" Chica asked.

"A friend of mine helped me. He also helped me get something back, something useful." Springtrap said wickedly.

"That be the last straw. You be goin' down rabbit." Foxy held his Keyblade.

All the other animatronics jumped down from the stands.

"Oh, really? Suddenly, I've become a threat? I just wanted to talk." He said.

Sora heard a low growl coming from Freddy.

"I'll rip off his head, then I'll rip off his arms. Then, his legs and then I'll throw his parts down the garbage chute. That'll be the end of him." He growled under his breath.

"Aaah. So scary. Fazbear, you're slipping on your terror factor." Springtrap said in mocking fear, then laughed.

"WHY, YOU SON OF A-!" Freddy snarled.

"Freddy! Goldie's listening!" Chica said worriedly.

"Oh Chica, Chica…You never know when to _not_ butt into a private conversation." Springtrap snorted. "It's never been good for you."

"Hey! Back off, you rusty piece of scrap metal!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie! You know you'll never remember your old life, so why try?" Springtrap shoved him.

"Foxy, you'll end up just like your girlfriend, you know that right?" Springtrap laughed. "Incinerated and dead."

"YE DARE THREATEN ME?! LAD, YE BE GOIN' DOWN!" Foxy snarled.

"Gold, so little and you barely grasp the concept. I'm not a murderer, _you are._ "

"I am not!" Goldie said angrily.

"You all have murdered more than I ever could." He continued.

Bonnie twisted his hands.

"Mangle? Can you hear me in there?" Springtrap said, tapping on Kairi's head. "You've always had anger issues. I assume, that's what turned her into a monster."

"Get your hands off me before I chop them off." Kairi growled.

"And Mari, why watch Fazbear's arena sports? You always were antisocial, why stay here with _them_?"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Marion said.

"Oh, Night guards. How'd you get mixed up in all this? Heh, unnecessary casualties."

"Wait, what?" Sora said.

"Hey! Whoa! Another Keyblade wielder, besides Foxy?" Springtrap said, noticing Riku's Keyblade.

"Three." Riku said.

"Four." Springtrap said. "You didn't count _me_."

Springtrap's right hand glowed and a green tinted Keyblade popped out. It had a purple guard, a rusted keychain and disturbing brownish-reddish stains on the blade of the weapon.

" _Another_ animatronic with a Keyblade?! Ugh…" Sora groaned.

"That's not all." Springtrap said as he opened the box. "Meet Plushtrap. Plushtrap, destroy."

Plushtrap jumped out of the box.

"I got this." Chica whispered. "Plushtrap! Come to Mommy!"

"Mommy?" The little olive rabbit said.

"You've **gotta** be kidding me." Springtrap growled as Plushtrap jumped into Chica's arms.

Bonnie smiled. "Hey bud! Remember me?"

"Uncle Bonnie?"

"No, just Bonnie."

"Sorry…" Plushtrap said.

"It's okay, little guy." Bonnie said.

"Aye, ye can call me 'Uncle Foxy'." Said Foxy.

"Guys, meet Plushtrap." Goldie said.

Kairi walked over.

"Mangle? But you're a human." Plushtrap said.

"Aw…" Kairi said.

"Plushtrap!" Springtrap growled.

"Go away, Da!"

Springtrap pulled out a remote.

"Enough with the family reunion." He said and pressed the red button.

Plushtrap's eyes glowed red.

" _ **Destroy.**_ " He said in a robotic voice.

"Wait, wha-?" Sora said confused before Plushtrap jumped on his face.

"AUGH!" Sora screamed as Plushtrap attempted to bite his face off.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chica said to Springtrap.

She yanked Plushtrap off Sora and kicked him into the wall.

"Phew." She said.

"What the-?!" Springtrap said.

"Die!" Goldy yelled as she tackled Springtrap.

Plushtrap bit her leg.

"OW!" Goldie yelled as she tried to get him off. Kairi ran over to get Plushtrap off Goldie.

Plushtrap stopped biting and blew a raspberry at Kairi.

 _Well, I never! Rude…_

" _ **Nah nah nah-nah nah!**_ " Plushtrap taunted.

"Come _here_ you little-" Kairi growled.

"AAAH! PLUSHTRAP'S BITING ME AND IT HURTS!" Goldie wailed.

"Ya think I'm not trying?!"

"Sorry…"

While this was going down, Freddy and Foxy were whaling on Springtrap. Chica was attempting to find out what button would unbrainwash Plushtrap. BB...in all honesty was watching and doing absolutely nothing to help.

Marion was concentrating on making her hands glow.

"Enough!" She said. Her hands glowed and so did Springtrap's Keyblade.

"What the-NO!" Springtrap yelled. He grasped for it but it floated out of reach. Marion smirked.

"Is this what you value?" She said.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Well, I'll take it away. Just like you took our lives away so many years ago."

The Keyblade glowed pink, then green as it tried to get back to Springtrap. Slowly the green started fading and was overtaken by a rosy pink.

"She's…" Riku started.

"Whoa." Sora said.

 _Oh, Mari. The **real** stage hog. She lives for the drama._

 _What do you mean?_

 _She could hide it. She was an actor in her school's play before she died. She lives for the dramatics of theater._

 _And I thought Freddy was the stage hog._

 _Freddy's more modest than Mari, he's still dramatic though._

 _Heh…_

Springtrap grabbed a rock and threw it at Marion. It diverted her concentration, returning the Keyblade to Springtrap. The rock hit her on the head and she fell.

 _Not drama there._

While everyone was frozen in shock, Springtrap ran over to Sora and Riku.

 _No, no, no…I know what's gonna happen now._ Riku thought.

Riku tried to stop Springtrap from getting to Sora, but the rabbit tripped him and he fell to the ground. Before Riku could get up, it was already too late. Springtrap had cut Sora's left arm clean off, Sora cried out in pain.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled after successfully prying Plushtrap off of Goldie.

Chica was still trying to figure out the buttons on the remote. She pressed one which caused Plushtrap to switch targets and attack Kairi. Kairi screamed and fell as Plushtrap was biting down on her animatronic arm.

"Oops…" Chica said.

BB then decided to join in.

"You're not doing it right! Let me try!" He said snatching the remote from Chica.

"Hey! Give that back, you insidious bowling ball!" She shouted.

"NO! MINE!"

Chica grabbed the remote control but BB still clung on which caused the two of them fight over it. They began to tug on it back and forth while accidentally pressing the buttons.

Plushtrap stopped biting Kairi and began to malfunction. He twitched then started doing a bunch of random stuff, like hopping around. He twitched again and began breakdancing, he spun on his head then laid on his side.

"Okay, that's actually funny." Goldie said.

"Ooh, let me try something." BB said taking the remote from Chica while she was distracted. He pressed a button which caused Plushtrap to change his dance moves to more of an Irish jig.

"Ha ha ha! Let's see what else he can do…"

Foxy growled and charged Springtrap. Freddy ran over to Riku and Sora.

"Okay. I am not a doctor but, we need to stop the bleeding or we are only gonna release two living night guards."

Riku nodded.

"Chica! Get over here and BB, give her the &%$# remote!" Freddy yelled.

Chica yanked the remote from BB and ran over.

"Okay, I need a long piece of fabric. I'll stop the bleeding until we find out what to do next. BB! Get over here!" She said.

Riku yanked a strip of fabric from Sora's shirt and handed it to Chica.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Plushtrap ate it! Plushtrap ate his arm!" Bonnie shrieked.

Everyone saw Plushtrap chewing on what's left of Sora's dismembered arm. Bonnie was nearly throwing up.

"EEEEW!" Goldie gagged.

While Kairi was distracted, Springtrap came from behind and grabbed her. He put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming so no one would hear her. He pulled out his Keyblade and put it up to her neck.

" _Any last words, girl?_ " He whispered.

Kairi cursed at him despite it not being audible. Sora turned his head to see Springtrap about to slice Kairi's head off. His eyes widened.

"Kairi!" He yelled.

Sora got up while Chica was trying to bandage him.

"Hey, wait! I wasn't done! You're not in a good condition! You're going to lose a lot of blood if we don't patch that up!" She tried to call after him after he ran away, but he ignored her.

Sora was becoming a bit fatigued as more blood poured out of where his left arm used to be. He couldn't run anymore because of how the blood loss was affecting him, he felt like fainting. Before he blacked out, he threw his Keyblade directly at Springtrap's face.

Springtrap let go of his hostage and fell back. Kairi, on the other hand, instantly turned around to face him and started beating him senselessly with her Keyblade. Only this time, she was actually enjoying it. She began shouting a bunch of curse words at him, everybody gaped at her foul language.

 _Who knew she had such a large vocabulary…_ Everyone thought at the same time.

Sora slightly smiled before passing out, knowing Kairi's okay and giving Springtrap a taste of his own medicine.

 _That's my girl…_ He thought.

Chica ran to Sora and started bandaging him up, while he was still unconscious. Everyone just stared and watched as Springtrap, of all animatronics, was getting beat up by a girl. Some of them actually found pleasure in watching him suffer like this, they sat down and enjoyed the show.

"Oh! Oh! This is too good!" Bonnie chortled.

"Hey, Kairi! Kick him in the crotch for me, will ya?" Chica said.

"GO KAIRI!" Goldie said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Springtrap shouted. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE %#$ KIDDING ME!" He cursed before Kairi kicked him in the crotch area. "OOF! I'll be feeling that one tomorrow…"

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL MY **BOYFRIEND** YOU SICK #$%!" Kairi then hit him hard on the head. "AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL _ME_ , YOU SON OF A $%#!"

"Popcorn?" Goldie asked pulling out a bag.

"Don't mind if I do." Bonnie snickered.

"OW! STOP! OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN, YOU WIN!" Springtrap yelled.

"And to think he had power and fear as his weapons." Freddy said.

"He be feelin' that one tomorrow." Foxy said.

"Annnd that one."

"Oh daaaang!" BB said.

"He has learned his lesson!" Mari said.

"No, no! This is too good!" Bonnie said.

"BEAT HIM UP BEAT HIM UP BEAT HIM UP!" BB kept shouting.

 _Ha! Take that Springtrap!_

 _Yeah!_

 _This is awesome!_

 _He deserves it._

 _Kick him in the crotch again!_

 _Why not?_

Chica finished bandaging Sora and grabbed the remote and tried to find the off button with mixed results.

"Now he's doing a mime imitation." Bonnie said.

"Now he's-what _is_ he doing?" Freddy said.

"The Tango?!"

"Now he's acting like Riku when he was tasered."

"Hey!" Riku said.

"Now he be doin' a pirate dance." Foxy said.

"Now he's trying to bite BB."

"Now he be actin' normal"

Springtrap growled.

Chica ran over to Freddy and whispered in his ear.

"Hm? Are you sure? Well yes, of course he can't go walking around with only one arm. But still, we aren't experienced enough to build a prosthetic arm. Well yeah, Bonnie can. Fine."

Riku listened and walked over to where Kairi was attempting to do a lobotomy on Springtrap and told her what he heard.

She kicked Springtrap in the face and walked over to Chica and Freddy.

"Hey um...what do we do?"

"You've already decided." Kairi said.

"Prosthetics work every time." Chica grinned sheepishly. "And cloaking."

"We just need you and Riku's approval." Freddy said.

 _Hm…_

 _What?_

 _He's being nice._

 _But…_

 _Yeah. Goldie, Bonnie, and Marion can make it look so real, you might forget it's not._

 _Well…_

 _Do you want Sora to live? Agree._

 _You want him to live?_

 _Well, duh! Who else am I supposed to ship?_

 _Mangle!_

 _Ha ha._

"I say, yes." Kairi said.

"If I said no I would regret it. Yes." Riku said.

"Let's go!" Goldie yelled as she picked up Riku and Kairi. The world melted and rearranged itself into the Storage room.

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy appeared with Marion who was carrying Sora.

Goldie rushed up with a blanket and pillow and some bandages. Marion set an unconscious Sora down on the cold floor. Kairi knelt beside him as Freddy bandaged Sora (Goldie threw up and was excused from the room). All everybody could hope for is that this would work and everything would be fine.


	18. Night 5: Medical Attention

**Night 5: Medical Attention**

Goldie floated over to some random metals and started sizing them up against Sora's arm. She pulled up a welding torch and started to weld metal to make an arm.

"Okay...first he's lost a whole lot of blood and we need a donation." Chica said.

"Blood type?" Bonnie asked.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

 _Try O positive._

 _And how would you know?_

 _Please. I'm a ghost fox. That's telepathic, I should know. I also know that you are O positive too._

 _You sure?_

 _What reason do I have to lie._

"How about O positive?" Kairi asked.

"Okay!" Chica said.

"Who else has O positive?"

Riku shook his head.

"B negative, sorry."

"I'm O positive." Kairi said.

"Great! Um, one question: How do people normally put their blood in other people?" Chica asked tilting her head.

"Uh…" Riku said. "There's a tube, a thin clear tube. And its hooked to an IV. And there's the other blood and the other end is hooked to the patient."

"A what?" Freddy said.

"Basically a small bag of blood."

"..."

"You do have one of those, right?" Kairi panicked.

"Goldie? Get the thingy Springtrap had."

Goldie disappeared and reappeared with an IV stand.

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" Riku said.

"So…How does it work again?" Bonnie looked at it and asked.

Riku and Kairi groaned melodramatically.

"Okay. You pull the blood from Kairi with a hypodermic needle attached to the tube and, when the bag is full, put the tube in Sora."

"Ahhh, gotcha." Chica said.

 _Why would Springtrap need an IV?_

 _Oh, to drain his blood out of the suit._

 _Ew, that's kinda gross._

 _Yes. Yes it was. Extremely. Goldie didn't have the strongest stomach._

 _I would throw up too._

 _I did also._

 _D'ya think Sora's gonna be okay?_

 _Yes._

 _But…_

 _No "buts"! He will be fine, I'm sure of it._

"Okay, Kairi. Don't look, it's gonna sting a little."

Kairi felt a pinch and then a little tug under her skin. She looked at the clear tube, that was slowly filling with blood. Riku winced when Goldie dropped a piece of metal.

"You startled me!" He said.

"Oops. Sorry." Goldie said.

"So, uh…You guys know what you're doing, right?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Nope, not really." Freddy said. "This is the first time we've ever treated humans like this."

"Wait, what?! You don't?! How do you know the prosthesis will work?!" Kairi asked.

"Marion knows!" Goldie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, so don't get your hair in a bunch."

Marion was working on a little chip. She looked up.

"Finished." She said.

"What's does it do?" Riku asked.

"This chip cloaks the prosthetic to make it look real." Marion said, pleased with herself.

She inserted it in the metal arm. It flickered, then transformed to look exactly like Sora's arm.

"Whoa!" Bonnie said.

"Done!" Chica said to Kairi. She put a bandage on Kairi's injection and put the tube in Sora's shoulder.

"Now I'm dizzy." Kairi said. "Chica, it's normal. I'm fine." She said, noticing Chica's worried expression.

"So you think this will work on Sora?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah…" Chica said.

"If Sora dies, Springtrap is going to _pay_."

"I don't think he'll die." Goldie said.

"Springtrap's going down anyway." Freddy said.

"Wait, didn't we leave him in the arena? Unsupervised?" BB said.

"He be weakened, laddie. There be no way he be standin' up properly, not after the beatin' he got." Foxy said.

"Pft." Chica said.

"Done." Goldie said holding the finished robotic arm.

"I know what to do…I guess."

Marion walked over to Goldie's creation and picked it up. She walked over to Sora.

"Chica. Undo the bandages."

"But, won't he-"

"Undo. Bandages."

Chica sighed and undid the bandages. Marion touched the end of the arm to Sora. It glowed pink and then, the cloaking kicked in and it looked like Sora was asleep.

"Did it work?"

The metal arm's fingers twitched.

"I attached the wires to his nerves, so it will move normally."

"Wow." Freddy said.

"YES!" Kairi said. Everyone looked at her.

"Heh…"

"So, how long will it be for Sora to wake up?" Riku asked.

"We don't know." Bonnie said.

"How about now?" Goldie said.

"That would be nice." Chica said.

"No. Really. OH MY GOD, LOOK!"

Kairi looked behind Chica in anticipation.

* * *

Darkness.

"-MY GOD, LOOK!"

 _Huh?_

"Sora?"

 _Kairi!_

Why did Kairi sound so weird? Had she been crying?

"Can you hear me?"

 _Yes! Yes I can!_

Why couldn't he talk?

 _Am I dead?_

"Hey, Sora? Are you okay?"

 _Riku?_

 _You guys are okay!_

Riku sounded weird too, kinda choked.

 _I hope I'm not dead, I'd rather not be dead._

He felt a weird tingling in his left arm.

 _Wait, didn't it get chopped off?_

He remembered that.

 _So why can I feel it?_

 _That's odd._

"Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, everything seems okay."

"Is he dead?"

 _No?_

"Who's gonna help fix my memories if he's dead?"

 _What the-Bonnie?_

"Wait, hold on. Fix your memories? What do you mean by that?"

 _Chica?_

"Ya know how I can't remember anything? Sora knows a friend who can fix them! Cool, right!"

"I don't know… Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Bonnie, you really don't want to."

 _Freddy._

"Is he dead?"

 _Goldie._

"He not be dead."

 _Foxy._

"You sure?"

"Aye."

 _Now I'm sure I'm not dead._

"Hey, guys! He's waking up!"

 _Ugh, BB._

"Shut up, you insidious bowling ball."

 _Ha ha. He deserves that._

"Be quiet, Balloon Boy."

 _Marion._

"Marion, are you sure this worked?"

 _I'm alive. I guess whatever they did worked._

"Yes."

"You know what?"

"What, Goldie?"

"Sora has Kairi's blood in him."

 _What?!_

"Well, yeah. So what?"

"I just thought it was weird."

 _How?!_

"Yeah. It is"

Sora felt someone grab his right hand.

"Please wake up Sora."

 _Kairi! I'm trying!_

"Yeah, Sora, now she's crying. Wake up."

 _I'm_ _ **trying**_ _._

"I think he's finally coming to."

 _Yes!_

 _Wait, what?_

He felt achy and sore. His left arm felt fine though.

 _Huh…_

Sora opened his eyes to find that he was on the floor.

"Oh my God! Sora!" Kairi said and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed.

"Kairi? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm"

"Uh…"

"Heh. Your face right now." Riku said.

"My left arm feels all tingly, didn't it get chopped off?"

The animatronics exchanged glances.

"Uh…it did." Chica said.

"Our original plan was to sew it back on." Bonnie said.

"But Plushtrap ate it." BB said.

"Wait...PLUSHTRAP _ATE_ MY ARM?!" Sora shouted.

"Relax, I made a prosthetic arm to replace it." Goldie said.

"I made it look real." Marion said.

"We are not as good doctors as we thought we were." Freddy said.

"I'm actually surprised it worked." Foxy said.

"..."

Kairi looked up.

"I would have helped." She said.

Riku nodded.

"She was prepared to go all magic princess on you."

The animatronics looked at Kairi in shock.

" _RIKU!"_ Kairi hissed.

"Wait…'Magic Princess'?" Goldie said.

"Uh…"

"You're a princess?" Chica said.

"Uh…"

"Yes, she is." Riku said.

"Shut up." Kairi growled.

"No, no, what _type_ of princess are you?" Chica questioned.

"Uh...I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

"So, I don't have to go to Sora's friend, the memory witch, to get my memories fixed? Could you do it?" Bonnie asked.

"I've never tried."

"Oh. But I'm nervous. What if she's evil? What if she warps my memories really weird?"

"Bonnie, the most 'evil' thing Naminé has done is trap Sora in a giant egg for one year." Riku said.

"ONE YEAR?!"

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Riku said.

"You should count every time you said the wrong thing." Sora snorted.

"Oh, please. You should count how many times _you_ did a stupid thing."

"Hey! It was only once!"

"And actually agreeing to get in the giant egg."

"Okay, that was stupid. But that is only two!"

"Throwing yourself through a door to save the universe does count."

"You also threw yourself through said door."

"Well…"

"Aha!"

"Both of you, shut up." Goldie said. "Everyone says/does stupid things. Right Bonnie?"

"Well, just because I set fire to that stupid poster-"

"It was justified!"

Goldie and Bonnie started bickering again.

"There they go again." Freddy sighed. "Once they get started they won't stop."

"Heh. Like Riku and Sora." Kairi said.

"They bicker as much as these two?" Freddy asked shocked.

"I didn't think anyone argued as much as those two. Goldie and Bonnie can carry on a 'No, I didn't/Yes, you did' argument for ten minutes." Chica said.

"No, it's not!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Goldie shouted back.

"I think you should take your friends and leave." Freddy said to Riku.

"Wait, Freddy? They'll come back right?" Chica asked.

"Yes." Riku said. "I'm gonna need someone to talk to when these two get romantic"

"HEY!" Sora and Kairi yelled.

"Haha, kidding."

 _You'll keep talking to me right?_

 _Of course._

"Let's go." Kairi said.

* * *

 _Uugh…_

"Da? What happened? Da? Where'd they go? Da? Why are your legs black? OH MY GOD, DA! YOU'RE TURNING BLACK, DAAA!"

 _What?_

Springtrap opened his eyes, ignoring the splitting pain in his head he looked at himself.

 _Holy crap...he's right!_

"Da?!" Plushtrap said, trembling.

"Huh...?"

"Da, what's happening?"

"I don't know."

The blackness ate up his olive green color and spread.

"Da?"


	19. Night 6: The Darkness Rises

**Night 6: The Darkness Rises**

 _ **A few days later…**_

"Has anyone checked on our resident butthole?" Chica said.

There was a lull in customers and Chica was worried.

"No…why?" Mari said.

"I heard someone say 'I'm free forever. They'll pay soon.'"

Freddy looked at Mari and ran for the Parts and Services room, with Mari running behind.

The door was reduced to a pile of splintered wood, and the chain binding Springtrap to the floor was sliced into little metal shards.

"How? He couldn't move!"

"Hm…maybe our 'outside help' came back."

"No, last time the lock was just opened. This…"

Freddy picked up the destroyed lock and sighed.

"This is ruined."

"How?" Chica questioned. "He was in pain, barely able to move. Who is able to…"

Goldie pointed at a bite mark in the door.

"Plushtrap." Bonnie said.

"Aye, some of this be Plushtrap's handiwork. But I'm not sure he be able to be slicin' metal into wee shreds. Some of this be done by a blade."

Everyone looked at Foxy.

"Why would I be helpin' _him_?"

"True." Bonnie agreed.

"Springtrap also be a Keyblade wielder. This could be his doin'."

"Yeah. Should we…"

"After the shop be closed we be tellin' the guard."

"Would they believe us?" Chica said.

Silence.

"It be a boy."

"I don't think he'd believe us." Bonnie said.

"I'm sure Sora, Kairi, and Riku would believe us. They've seen what Springtrap can do." Goldie said.

An unpleasant memory recycled through everyone's heads.

"Sora especially." Chica said quietly.

Another awkward silence.

"Well, we've gotta try." Freddy said. "Back to work!"

* * *

"No." Sora said. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on! It's hilarious!" Riku said.

"No!" Sora said.

"It's not hazardous." Riku said.

"Foxy will turn it into a hazard."

"Well…"

"See! Even you agree with me that telling Foxy that Kairi is dead is not good."

"Okay, fine."

"But anyway I'm bored."

Sora flopped back on the bed.

"Riku, no life threatening plans for pranks."

"Fine."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We could tell Goldie that some random girl is your girlfriend!"

"No. It's basically the same thing as telling Foxy that Kairi was dead."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Hm…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I hate being bored."

Sora sighed. "Me too."

Riku then remembered something. "Hey, Sora."

"Yeah?"

"D'ya remember what you promised Bonnie?"

"Oh! I totally forgot!"

"Let's do that."

"One question."

"What?"

"Do either of us know where Naminé is?"

Riku groaned. "Ugh! And to think I had a good boredom-stopping idea."

"Hm… Maybe she's at that Haunted Mansion in Twilight Town." Sora suggested.

"I guess it's worth a shot. Wanna drag Kairi along too?"

"Sure. Why not? Let's give her a call."

Riku picked up his cellphone from his pocket and he dialed Kairi's number. He waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Kairi. Sora and I have to fulfill some debt for Bonnie and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

" _Uh, a debt?_ "

"Yeah, Sora opened his big mouth and said he could get Naminé to fix Bonnie's memories."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sora said offended.

" _Heh heh! That does sound like him._ " Kairi giggled.

"I heard that! And again, right here you guys!"

" _That's right, I remember Bonnie mentioning something about Sora saying he could take him to see a memory witch._ "

"So, you want to come?" Riku asked.

" _I don't know…_ "

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll help us. Besides, Mangle is on your side. They'll listen to her."

" _True._ "

"So what do ya say?"

" _Okay. Give me...uh...three minutes. Time me._ "

* ** _Click_** *

"She says 3 minutes." Riku told Sora.

"Two fifty-nine…"

* * *

 _Yay!_

 _What?_

 _We're going to find Naminé and restore Bonnie's memories and go on an adventure!_

 _Cool! Who's Naminé?_

 _My Nobody._

 _Your **what** now?_

 _It's a bit difficult to explain._

 _Oh._

 _Yeah._

 _Anyway, I'm sure that's useful._

 _Thanks, Mangle._

* * *

"And…" Riku said. Kairi shot in and landed on the bed.

"1:49. New record."

"Whoop whoop!" Kairi said.

"You've gotten faster!" Sora said.

"Are you saying I was slow?" Kairi asked.

"No!"

"I was teasing! I was never slow, I am extra fast!"

"Mangle?"

"We are fast! I was just slowed down, by her insistence to bring a water bottle."

 _You could get dehydrated._

 _How many times must I tell you, I'll be fine!_

 _Yeah, you said that about the fact that you didn't bring something cold on the hike your parents forced you on._

 _Well...yeah. I guess you're right._

"You know, when you're talking with her, you look weird."

"What?"

"Like this." Sora gave the wall a glassy stare.

"Please tell me I don't really look like that!" Kairi giggled.

"You do." Riku said, making Kairi giggle more.

"Okay okay, let's go!"

"Do we go to Freddy's or get a definite lock on Naminé?" Sora asked.

"Let's go to Freddy's first." Kairi said.

"Okay. Fine with me." Riku agreed.

When the trio arrived at Freddy's, Riku was instantly tackled in a hug.

"YAAAY! YOU'RE BAAACK!" Goldie screeched in his ear.

"Ow. Goldie!"

"Sorry. But, do you still have your magic sword thingys?"

"Yes. Why?" Riku said after attempting to detach himself from Goldie's embrace and failing.

"Goldie." Freddy said. Goldie detached herself from Riku and floated over to Chica.

"Uh...you know how Springtrap was locked in again?" Freddy said nervously.

"Yeah…?" Sora said, noticing that Freddy's eyes darted around the room, Bonnie seemed more jittery than usual, and Chica jumped at every small noise.

"He...uh...escaped." Freddy said.

"How?!" Riku said. "I didn't think he could stand! Kairi nearly destroyed him!"

"And proud of it." Kairi muttered.

"Well, he did." BB said. "And everyone's on edge."

"BB! Back to The Space!" Marion poked her head out of a red music box.

"The Space is where we go if there's danger." BB explained before walking off.

"Why did ye come here?! It not be safe!" Foxy poked his head around the corner.

"Actually...we came to ask if you guys could come with us to find Naminé." Kairi said.

Bonnie's whole face lit up.

"Really?! Does that mean you guys are really going to help me get my memories back?! Because I thought for a second that Spiky only said that just so he couldn't get killed."

"It's ' _Sora_ '…" Sora seethed.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Bonnie said.

"I don't know Bonnie…I don't think you'd want to." Chica said.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO!" Bonnie said loudly.

"Bonnie, what if it scares you?" Freddy said.

"I'M NOT SCARED EASILY ANYMORE!" Bonnie interjected.

"Bonnie…" Chica said.

"Whatever yer decision, I be supportin' it." Foxy said.

"Really?" Bonnie said.

"Me too!" Goldie said.

"I vote we go find Spiky's friend." BB's voice came from the closet.

" _Sora_." Sora growled.

"Whatever." Mari said from her box.

 _Now they're just trying to piss him off._

 _Yeah. But that's hilarious._

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, only _I_ can call Sora 'Spiky'. Got it?"

"Fine, fine." BB said.

Marion just cranked her music box up more.

"I personally want to stay." Marion said, her voice muffled by the music. "It's not any safer out there than in here."

Bonnie kicked the box, getting a yelp of surprise.

"OH, COME ON. SPRINGTRAP WON'T FIND US! MARI, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME?"

Marion muttered something possessive of her music box.

"It would be nice." Chica said. "I've wondered forever what happens in the outside. TV is not helpful."

"Chica wants to see the building in New York." Freddy said. "The King State, or something like that."

"The _Empire_ State, you imbecile." BB said, earning a death glare from Freddy.

"LET'S GO! COME _ON_!" Bonnie said. He grabbed the door.

"Well…" Chica said.

"YEAH!" Goldy said excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go." Chica said.

BB hopped towards the door.

Freddy and Foxy walked over to the door.

Marion sighed, and pulled herself out of the music box.

 _Well **that's** a surprise. She **never** does that._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. She'll never leave it for longer than three hours._

 _Hahaha, she isn't really **that** obsessed._

 _Believe me. She is._

Before they could set out, the entire building shook throwing some of the animatronics off balance.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Goldie screeched, diving under a table.

"No...Goldie…" Freddy said.

"Goldie, not an earthquake." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Goldie came up looking humiliated.

" _ **Yeah, no.**_ " A familiar voice said.

"S...Springtrap?" Goldie said, horrified.

" ** _Yes?_** " He said.

He was pure black, and his eyes were red.

"Uh...Uh…" Kairi said.

Bonnie whimpered, terrified.

 _Uh...how?_

 _Yeah?_

Chica inched backward. Bonnie slowly opened the door. Black creatures came sprawling out.

"AAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE?!"

Foxy held his Keyblade awkwardly at the figures.

"Heartless?" Riku said.

"WHAT?!" Chica said.

"IT'S TRYING TO SUCK MY BRAIIIINS!" Goldy yelled, attempting to grab a heartless off her head.

"Zombies?" Freddy said.

"They're not zombies." Kairi pointed out.

Freddy looked at them and at Goldie, Bonnie, and BB running around and screaming about the apocalypse.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing you."

Riku put his hand to his face.

"THEY AREN'T ZOMBIES!" He yelled after Goldie and Bonnie.

BB had somehow gotten into Marion's music box, Marion was whacking a Heartless with a chair, Bonnie ran back in with an armload of knives and started throwing them at random Heartless, Chica was strangling one with a tablecloth, Freddy ran in and was creating ear-destroying sounds with his microphone, Foxy was succeeding in killing some Heartless with his Keyblade, and Goldie was hiding somewhere in the ventilation shaft and whenever an occasional Heartless went in, there was a hollow screech, some bangs, and that Heartless was never seen again.

Marion succeeded in making Heartless dance Swan Lake with her magic, BB had barricaded himself in the closet, Bonnie ran out of knives and was beating one to death with his guitar, Chica had gotten ahold of a frying pan and was using the same tactics as Bonnie, Freddy had pulled up some empty suits and was stuffing the Heartless, Foxy was getting confident and had made Heartless fall to their deaths, Goldie still had her post in the ventilation shaft and the Heartless were slowly decreasing in number.

"We should help." Riku said.

"I don't think they're afraid of zombies anymore." Sora said, after watching Chica bash two Heartless in the head with frying pans, yelling about the 'Attack of the Kitchen Utensils'.

Kairi started laughing when a group of Heartless, glowing pink, hit the ceiling and disappeared.

"I hope they think twice about attacking the animatronics now." Riku said.

A Heartless jumped on Chica, but she rammed into a wall and it fell.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Chica screeched, chasing after a swarm of Heartless with a frying pan.

Kairi watched her nervously. "I don't think anyone could be that murderous…"

"Then you clearly haven't met Chica." Freddy said.

"How often is she like this?" Riku asked.

"The most recent time being...hm...a few weeks ago? One night guard called her an 'ugly duck'. Boy was she mad. That night guard learned about 'The Attack of the Kitchen' the hard way."

"You mean he died?"

"Yep, we found his body in the oven."

"But, if he hadn't insulted Chica, he wouldn't have died that night." Bonnie added.

The trio shuddered.

Meanwhile, Springtrap was displeased with the Heartless.

" ** _You said the Heartless would destroy them, those stupid creatures are getting slaughtered._** " He said to someone who was hiding in the shadows. " _ **You may have gotten my Keyblade back, but you're promise hasn't been quite fulfilled. If you don't send in stronger reinforcements soon, you might as well forget about our deal.**_ "

"No no no!" A voice said panicked. "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll send 'em in. No need for anythin' like that. Besides, I'm helpin' ya aren't I? Without me, you wouldn't have the power of darkness on your side."

" ** _I suppose…But in the meantime, let's send those meddling kids back to that arena where there'll be more room to play._** " Springtrap laughed evilly. " _ **Revenge is a dish best served with a side of darkness…**_ "


	20. Night 6: Final Battle

******Authors Note: Hey guys, before you read the chapter I just wanted to say that I'm _really_ sorry for the long hiatus! I know most of you are probably mad at me and I can understand that. I've been a real procrastinator with the story and a lot of things kept getting in my way and kept me from finishing it. ****So here it is, the "final" chapter! (Heh heh)**

 **And since Sister Location came out I had to implement some of it into this chapter so here we go!**

* * *

 **Night 6: Final Battle**

The Heartless kept coming in but the next batch of them were stronger than the last. Soldiers, Large Bodies, Neoshadows, Morning Stars, etc. But that didn't stop the animatronics and the trio from taking them out.

"There's no end to this!" Riku said slashing a Heartless that jumped towards him.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep fighting them forever!" Kairi said.

"Maybe you guys can't…" The trio turned to Freddy. "But we can! We're robots after all. Go! Find Springtrap and put an end to this!"

"But-"

Bonnie swung his guitar at a Loudmouth. "We can handle these guys! Go!"

"You do not have to worry about us. We will be fine." Marion said reassuringly.

Chica then started running after a group of enemies while banging two pots together rapidly and making a war cry.

"Especially if Chica's on our side." Foxy said chuckling.

"How'd she get war paint?" Riku said.

"Pizza sauce." Bonnie said.

"ATTACK OF THE KITCHEN PART DEUX STARTS NOW!" Chica hollered.

"Yeah, we got this." BB said from below them.

"STAB SPRINGTRASH FER ME!" Foxy hollered as the trio disappeared around the corner.

"Ooh, that's a new one. I'll have to remember that!" Goldy said to BB.

"Springtrash?"

"Yeah. But for now, let's help continue 'Attack of the Kitchen Part Two'."

* * *

"Now, if I was an evil rabbit that was consumed by darkness, where would I go?" Sora asked.

"Well, don't ask me, I'm not an evil darkness rabbit." Riku said.

"Huh, I seem to remember after Destiny Islands exploded, something about you embracing your-OW!" Sora cried, then glared at Riku. Riku smirked.

"Huh, your skull isn't as thick as I thought."

"WHY YOU-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Kairi hollered.

They kept walking until the whole world around them morphed into the center of the arena.

Sora looked around. "Huh?! How did we-?!"

He was cut off by the sound of cackling laughter. A chill went down their spines at the sound.

"I've been waiting for you…"

"Sh-Show yourself!"

"Tsk tsk, don't pretend to act brave. I know fear when I see it." Springtrap loomed out of the shadows. He grinned at them as they held defensive positions. "Ah, poor fools. If I didn't have the darkness to aid me, this wouldn't be so easy."

"How did that happen?" Riku questioned.

"Let's just say-or better yet… Why don't I have my little friend explain for you kiddies. Well, Pete? Get with the explaining."

"With pleasure, Springtrap." A familiar voice came from the stands.

The trio looked up in surprise to see their enemy looking down on them.

"Pete?!" The trio shouted in unison.

"That's right! I was the one that released Springtrap in the first place!" Pete said.

"What?! That was you all along?!" Sora said.

"Yup! And I was also the one who had Maleficent give him the ability to summon his here Keyblade back. Not to mention give him the power of darkness."

"Maleficent was in on it?!"

"Well, technically I was the one who found him. But yeah, she did some helpin'."

"Lemme guess, she's here too."

"Sadly, no."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Springtrap shouted. "Let's fight."

Springtrap began to warp from place to place when he walked towards them. When he got close enough he melted into the ground into a flat shadowy blob and got under them.

WHAT THE-STAB THE CREEPY SHADOW RABBIT! STAB IT!

Mangle, you can't stab a shadow.

KILL IT! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!

Mangle, what the heck.

"Da?" A familiar voice said.

"Plushtrap?!" Sora looked over at the little olive rabbit.

"Da, what are you doing?! You said-you said not to trust this guy! He could be 'fluencing you to kill people that he doesn't like! Then he could kill you! And make you kill me! Is that why you left me behind, Da?" Plushtrap looked at the shadowy blob Springtrap had become.

"You could mess everything up. That's why I left you there." Springtrap growled. Luckily, the trio jumped out of the way in time as he tried to strike them from under. He rose out of the ground again and materialized back to his regular shape.

Little oily tears ran down Plushtrap's face.

"Then, I'm sorry, but you aren't my Da! My Da would let me help! What did you do to him?!" Plushtrap focused his attention on Pete. "What did you do to my Da?!"

"I merely gave him the powers of the Darkness." Pete said.

"I hate you! You called me a chew toy! And you're passesing my Da!" Plushtrap snarled, then ran up to the stands towards Pete. He jumped on his face and Pete pulled him off and threw him across the arena. This distracted Springtrap and he watched Plushtrap fall to ground, unmoving. Springtrap was frozen, concern and shock written on his face.

"Did he just-"

"Did you just throw my son across the arena?!"

Pete, now sensing that was a bad idea, started to stammer out a reply.

"You threw my son across the arena. My parts and fur! You are DEAD MEAT!"

Springtrap's right arm morphed into a huge claw and grabbed Pete from the stands. Pete started to stammer out apologies, but Springtrap either didn't hear or care. He shook Pete up and down and pitched him across the arena. Then he picked him up and slammed him into multiple walls.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want! Let me live!"

"You lost the chance for me to spare you when you threw my son across the arena."

The trio winced as they heard rubble collapsing on top of someone.

"And I thought Riku was harsh when we hid his coffee." Kairi murmured to Sora.

Sora silently nodded in agreement as they watched Pete get tossed around like a rag doll.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Riku said.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He was the one who released Springtrap in the first place." Sora said.

"So he had a hand in chopping your arm off too." Kairi added.

"I want to cheer for him, but at the same time I want to kill him." Riku said, referring to Springtrap.

"Should we still help Pete? He may be our enemy, but I think he's had enough." Sora asked.

Silence.

"I'll take off your head and then get those kids!" Springtrap growled as he threw Pete up into the air and smashed him into the ground.

"...Yeah, he's had enough." Riku agreed.

The trio then charged Springtrap who just flinged Pete across the arena, he comically landed on his head and became unconscious. Springtrap then turned his attention towards the three teens and charged at them as well. He sent a barrage of shadow bolts from his Keyblade, all of them missing.

Springtrap growled. "Why can't you just DIE?!"

"Because a whole lot melodramatic prophecies will be wasted if we do!" Riku told him.

Sora lifted his eyebrows.

"What?! It's true!" Riku said.

Another silence.

Springtrap shot another barrage of shadow bolts at them, breaking the awkward silence. Sora reacted with a fire spell, which Springtrap dodged. Kairi joined with Mangle again and charged him again. He threw her off him, she landed a few feet away, dazed but okay.

Riku shot another fire spell, which singed Springtrap's fur, but didn't damage him that much.

"Grr…" Springtrap growled.

Then he opened his mouth.

"EW! WHAT THE- GROSS!" Kairi gagged.

AW, YUCK, BLEAH, GROSSNESS!

Yeah, that is just disgusting! Ew!

"THIS IS WHAT I AM INSIDE! I, AM, THE PURPLE GUY!" Springtrap yelled. He began to grow tentacles from out of his body and suddenly he grew bigger as more darkness surrounded him.

IT'S FREAKING SLENDER! ONLY IN THE SHAPE OF A RABBIT!

I KNOW! Wait, how do you know what Slender is?

Never mind that. I think he's gonna use those tentacles!

Ack! You're right!

Suddenly, Springtrap struck at them with his tentacles and whacked Riku into a wall.

"Ow…" Riku said rubbing his head.

Kairi pitched her Keyblade at Springtrap's face, but he just pulled it out and healed his face with darkness.

"Human, please… I am made of shadow, don't think your useless attacks can impale me."

"We guessed that…" Riku muttered.

"You guessed what, he was made of shadows?" Kairi snarked.

While the battle continued, on the other side of the arena Plushtrap stirred. He woke up from his concussion and shook his head.

"Owie, that hurt…" He said while rubbing his head.

Then Plushtrap noticed Pete, laying on the ground next to him.

"Well, Da certainly taught him a lesson."

He thought of an idea and grinned, showing his wickedly sharp teeth.

Plushtrap ran up to Pete and bit his fingers.

Pete jolted awake. "YOWWW!"

"That's for passesing Da with shadow! Hey! Get back here!" Pete had taken off running and Plushtrap sighed, then chased Pete around the arena.

Meanwhile, Riku fired another fire spell at Springtrap, which hit the melted face inside his mouth, and he screamed.

"Hey! Vulnerable spot!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Kairi punched her fist in the air.

Springtrap realized what was happening and tried to close his jaw, but with no success.

"Forget it, human. I won't be stopped by fire." Springtrap snapped. His tentacles lashed out to grab Sora and Kairi lept into the path. The tentacles collided with her, sending her flying across the arena and colliding with the wall with a sickening crack.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He started to run over, but was stopped by Springtrap's tentacles, creating a barricade.

"Be consumed by darkness, little fools." Springtrap grinned, and tentacles reached out to envelop him.

Suddenly a blast of dark fire shot through the tentacles.

"You're not the only one who can play with Darkness." Riku smirked.

"W-How did an insignificant fool like you get the powers of Darkness." Springtrap leered.

"Maleficent." Riku shrugged.

"Why didn't you use them before?" Springtrap asked.

"It has a bad effect on your soul. I'm not going to give the long winded version to you, it consumes your soul, slowly, but with the rate you're at, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a Heartless in an hour. Even I didn't use that much power."

Springtrap's confident smirk faded. If anything he looked worried.

"Y-you're lying." Springtrap said.

"Am I? I almost got consumed, so I should know."

"Forget it. I'm not listening to an ignorant child like you." Springtrap leered.

"Oh my gosh. For the hundredth time...I. Am. Not. A. Child! I'm sixteen!" Riku growled.

Tentacles reached out for the two, and they held them off for a while, but then they were pushing down on their Keyblades.

Springtrap saw an opening in Riku's guard and threw his Keyblade towards him.

It bounced off another Keyblade, instead.

"What are you doing here, fox?" Springtrap snarled.

"Well, we be kickin' butt and I want to be kickin' yours!" Foxy said.

"Foxy?" Sora said.

"Aye!" Foxy shook some Heartless remains off his body. "Where be the lassie?"

"Talk later, kick evil darkness rabbit butt now!" Riku yelled from where multiple tentacles were cornering him. Foxy and Sora ran over to help, but then a horrible sound filled the arena. Foxy whimpered and covered his ears, as Sora and Riku collapsed. Springtrap hadn't fared much better and was writhing on the ground.

Head spinning, Sora turned towards the source of the noise.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie stood in the entrance, guitars at the ready.

The duo high-fived after seeing what they had caused.

"You still got it!" T Bonnie said.

"You always had it!" Bonnie fired back.

"My ears are bleeding." Riku moaned, fingers tipped in red as he tried to stop the blood from leaking out of both ears.

"That's the whole point!" T Bonnie laughed.

Suddenly a tentacle grabbed T Bonnie and slammed him into a wall, showering the unmoving Kairi with blue dust.

"Bon!" Bonnie cried.

"Lass!" Foxy moaned.

Tentacles grabbed Bonnie and yanked him towards Springtrap.

"Bonnie!" Foxy cried.

"You shall join your Toy counterpart now, Bonnie." Springtrap hissed, oil leaking from his ears.

Bonnie struggled feebly. Suddenly a kitchen knife pinned Springtrap to the nearest wall. Another impacted his arm.

"LET ME MAKE THIS VERY CLEAR. NO ONE. HURTS. BONNIE!" Chica growled, armed to the teeth with various kitchen appliances, a pot on her head, and war paint on her face.

"Chica?!" Bonnie and Foxy said.

"Duh!" Chica said.

"Is this...a butter knife?" Springtrap questioned, holding the appliance in question.

"YES." Chica growled.

Springtrap touched the bleeding hole in his ear nervously. Then he laughed and healed himself.

"Spiky! Go check on the girl! We can hold him off for now." Bonnie said.

Sora nodded and grabbed Riku's arm and led him over to Kairi.

He could hear ragged breathing when he was close.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

He rolled her into her back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sora…?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

A sigh was her response.

"That's a dumb question." Riku said.

"Shut up." Sora said.

"...my head hurts." Kairi said softly.

"That's a lot of blood." Riku noticed.

"...Bonnie's in...trouble." Kairi murmured.

Bonnie was struggling in tentacles, as Chica fired knife after knife in vain as they fell through.

Foxy was occupied with his own problems, and wouldn't make it in time to save the purple rabbit.

"...I'll be okay for now...I'm half...robot remember."

Kairi! We can't let this end now! Get up! We can still do this! Channel your inner beast, but tame it! We all believe in you!

Alright...I'm trying! But just remember...I'm bleeding...quite a bit…

Oh yeah…

Kairi then got up and transformed back into her beast mode, she then got on all fours and began charging at Springtrap.

Chica hurtled out of the way, murmuring something she would never have said on stage. Springtrap, too busy reeling Bonnie in never noticed her coming.

Kairi had now completely turned into an animatronic that looked similar to Mangle, but pink all over. She clamped her jaw down on his arm, bit hard and didn't let go.

"Ack! G-GET OFF ME! I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet! Not yet, you stupid, pathetic excuse for a Keyblade Warrior. Giving in to the darkness for your own stupid reasons. Heck, Riku gave in, but for me! You gave in for yourself and you will PAY."

Marion then entered the arena alongside Goldie and Freddy. She then saw that this was an opportunity to swipe the Keyblade from Springtrap while he was distracted.

"Marion?" Bonnie cried.

There goes that plan. Marion thought grumpily as heads turned to look at her. All except for Springtrap, who was busy trying to get Kairi off his arm, shaking the pink fox so violently that Marion could hear the teeth clamp tighter with each shake.

"GET OFF ME!" Springtrap shook his arm and tried to brush Kairi off. She shook her head and clamped tighter.

He then noticed the bleeding wounds on the robot, dripping oil. He grinned and put his hand on the closest one. Just as he thought, Kairi yelped and dropped to the ground. He aimed a kick at her, but she clamped onto his leg.

"Great."

"Did you know she could do that?" Sora asked Riku.

"Nope. But it's awesome." Riku answered.

Springtrap eventually pried Kairi off of him, and hurled her towards the two. Sora caught sight of Kairi transforming back, and landing on her feet in front of them, holding a Keyblade.

It was silver and pink, the teeth seemed detached from the rest of the Keyblade and the keychain was a pink fox.

"Trinity?" Sora suggested.

Kairi nodded in silent agreement.

"Let's end this." Riku said.

"Huh? What are you doing?!"

The three crossed their Keyblades and yelled "TRINITY FINISH!"

A blast of light stabbed into Springtrap and filled the arena.

When the light died down, Kairi promptly collapsed, Sora clutched his head, trying to stop it from pounding, and Riku staggered to the wall and leaned on it, trying to steady himself. Springtrap had been hurled across the arena and was smoking, back to his original olive green.

"Ugh… What happened?" Springtrap said getting up.

"WHOA! Like, they pointed the light at you and you flew like, five feet! It WAS EPIC!" Goldie squealed.

"I knew you would beat him my sweet pumpkin." Goldie muttered to Riku.

Riku instantly recovered and said, "Uh, yeah. Let's not."

"Da!" Plushtrap was running towards Springtrap.

"Plushtrap?"

"Yeah! I'm okay! That Pete dude...he's in the basement." Plushtrap said.

"Wait… What exactly happened to me?"

"Well, you got eaten by shadows and turned evil and tried to kill everyone! Then, I tried to help and Pete threw me across the arena! Then you beat him up! And then I bit him! A lot!"

"WHAT?! I got CONSUMED BY DARKNESS?!"

"Yeah. You seemed okay by that."

"No Plushtrap, now I'm not okay. Something's been bothering me the whole time…"

"Is it the witch? With horns?" Plushtrap asked.

"No… This is something I want everyone to hear." Springtrap said.

"What?" Goldie asked, clinging to Riku, despite his attempts to get her off.

"The reason I did all of this was to escape. I didn't mean any of this to happen, I was just upset. I… I wanted to reunite with my daughter again. I wanted to leave so I can find her, but you wouldn't let me."

"Because you murdered us." Chica said, but it wasn't angry sounding.

"Yeah, but you haven't heard the entire story…"

"Is it a sad story?"

"Yes."

"I don't wanna cryyyyy!" Goldie complained.

"Sh!" Marion said.

"You see, I was a designer for some animatronics for a different location. A Sister Location. Me and Scott were business partners until…well… There was an animatronic I designed that was made for my daughter but… I wouldn't let her go near it."

"Did it eat her?" Goldie interrupted.

"SH!" Marion fumed.

"Well, it… killed her." Oily tears started travelling down the green rabbit's face. "I-I told her it was dangerous but she didn't listen. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have built that animatronic or any of them."

"Aww…" Goldie sighed.

"The reason I didn't tell you this was because I knew you wouldn't listen to me. Another reason why I started murdering all of you was because another animatronic had scooped my innards out with a machine and wore my skin."

"Ew." Chica said.

"He then took over my body, but at some point my skin started to decay and he had enough. He left me then I suddenly heard a voice that sounded like the animatronic that killed my daughter. She kept saying, 'You won't die.' and then somehow I was alive again."

"..."

"But because of the bad programming that the animatronic who took over me had, I began murdering children. I couldn't stop myself, but then eventually you stopped me by trapping me in this springlock suit."

"We saved you!" Goldie said proudly, earning a smack over the head from Marion.

"That you did. Because of you, I had regained most of my humanity back. I know this is long overdue and might be a bit strange to say but…thank you."

"You're welcome." Bonnie said.

"But now comes the hard part." Springtrap said lowering his head.

"What is it?" Marion asked.

"Even after everything I've done, even if it was downright twisted…would you still learn to…forgive me?"

"I guess. I mean, you had a valid reason." Chica said.

"We heard everything you had to say. Therefore we forgive you." Marion said.

"Well...we hereby allow you to leave Freddy's. Go find your daughter." Freddy said.

"And I'm coming too! Right?" Plushtrap asked.

"Heh heh, of course. Wouldn't be an adventure without you, son." Springtrap said ruffling the little bunny's head. "And again, thank you guys…so much."

"No prob, Bob."

"And Sora, Riku, Kairi…I'm sorry about what happened and what I said. I couldn't control myself, the darkness had consumed me over time and I didn't realize it."

"It's okay." Riku said.

"Well then, I should be going. Luckily I know where to find her, let's hope it's still there."

"It's probably still there...and we'll be okay." Kairi said, leaning on Sora for support.

"Farewell then. Come on Plustrap." Springtrap said, hauling Plushtrap on his back. They both walked out of the pizzeria and into distance.

"I hope he finds her." Sora said.

"I do too." Kairi said.

"Hey Bonnie?" Chica said.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said before. I was probably overreacting and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I still think you're my friend."

"Thanks Chica." Bonnie said.

Chica then hugged the purple rabbit which caught him by surprise.

I called it.

No you didn't.

Did too! Wait… I'm feeling something.

What is it?

I-

Suddenly, Mangle appeared right in front of Kairi.

"Ow…" She said rubbing her head.

"Mangle?!" Foxy said.

"Mangle?" Kairi said.

Mangle got up and felt if she was really there. "I'm…not a spirit anymore!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Kairi grabbed Mangle around the waist and hugged her.

"But how?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after we forgave Springtrap, my soul sorta… Okay, even I can't science my out of this one." Mangle said.

"I'm not believin' what I be seein'."

"Foxy, um… Do you wanna…get back together? Now that I'm not a spirit anymore, and I think Kairi's-" Mangle got cut off when Foxy unexpectedly hugged her.

"Aye! Of course, I want me first mate back!" Foxy said, tears running the sides of his face.

"Aww…" Everyone said.

Mangle looked somewhat confused. "You do? But I thought-"

"Aye, I've been thinkin' that Kairi deserves someone else better than me. Ye be me true love." Foxy said.

"Really? That's sweet."

"Say Bonnie, you wanted your memories back didn't you?" Kairi asked the rabbit.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking…I realized that I don't memories don't really matter as long as I have my friends by my side." Bonnie said, giving Chica a side hug.

"Alright." Kairi said. "We don't even know where she is anyway."

"Whelp, it's almost 6 AM. I guess it's time to say goodbye." Freddy said.

"Promise you'll visit?" Goldie asked, still clinging to Riku.

"Er...Yeah."

"Good, we'll be waiting for your return." Marion said. "Oh and by the way, if you're ever interested, you should check out Circus Baby's Pizza World. That's where Springtrap was heading."

"Circus Baby?" Sora asked.

"Springtrap's daughter. Or rather the animatronic she possessed after she was killed."

"Oh." Riku said.

"Alright, you should be going now. Goodbye."

"We be seein' ye soon!" Foxy said.

"Bye!" Chica said.

"Love ya!" Goldie blew a kiss to Riku.

The trio then left and went back home, for this has been another exciting adventure.

* * *

"I'm very sorry, Maleficent!" Pete said on his hands and knees.

"You've failed me yet again!" The sorceress said coldly, eyes full of contained rage.

"But I promise, next time I'll-"

"There won't be a next time, you ignorant fool! You've failed me one too many times."

"Oh please don't punish me! I'll be good, I won't fail you again!"

"Hmph. I hardly believe that. Hm… That stupid rabbit could've taken care of the job, but instead he decides to find his daughter. Pathetic." Maleficent turned, her long black robes swishing to gaze out the window.

"Well before they tossed me into the basement, I overheard what's-his-name say somethin' about another location." Pete said.

"Hm… Intriguing." Maleficent said. "Maybe there is hope for you after all."

Pete sighed in relief. "So, uh, what're we gonna do next?"

"Patience. Until next time, we'll be ready…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm finally done with this stupid story!**


End file.
